What do i do now?
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: Rose cant take it anymore the pain is to strong.what happens when she finds new powers,a group of strigoi is out to get her, and what happens when she runs away on her own.will Dimitri come and save her from herself or will he leave her alone to her death
1. what it feels to cry

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so plz be easy on me ... i love vampire acedemy...hope u like my story ..if u dont plz send me a review in what i can do different or anything... lol hope u like it :p**

srry that its so short i just want to see how it goes

* * *

_**RPOV**_

_Love Fades , mine has…_ the same words kept echoing in my head over a thousand times. How could Dimitri say that to me? I thought he loved me.

I ran as fast as I can away from the church to my room. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I wanted to run away from those words but they kept echoing. When I finally arrived I couldn't help but fall on the floor crying.

" Im and idiot im suppose to be a badass guardian," I whispered to myself.

How could I let those silly words effect me like this. _LOVE FADES, MINE HAS_.

I cried so much. I never cried this much even when they told me the Strigoi took Dimitri.

I can feel Lissa's concern go over me. She is trying to contact me but I don't want to let her. I block out her throughout the day. I ignore their knocks at the door I just let myself cry on the floor my room all dark. All I heard is my iPod on shuffle which keeps landing into heartbreak songs. I don't know how long it was until I finally gather up the courage to take a shower. When I looked at the time I noticed I was in here for more than 9 hours.

"Oh shit Lissa is gonna give me a hell of worry," I muttered entering the bathroom, but once I felt the cold water on my skin a new set of tears made its way out.

"Damnit," I yelled . I felt a sharp pain on my hand. When I turned to look I saw that I made a huge hole in the wall. When I turned to my hand all I saw was blood coming down.

"Rose," I hear a familiar voice call me. As I heard the bathroom door all I here is a gasp and running. Then I let myself slip into the dark.

* * *

**Review plz! ...chapter 2 comin soon :D**


	2. shadows of the dark

_**RPOV**_

"ROSE …Rose…. ROSE," I hear the voice yelling my name over and over again. By now I already know who the voice is…it's Lissa. I can feel her panicking through the bond. I wanted to tell her I am fine, but I am so tired. I open my eyes a little to see Lissa's panicked face. Her blonde hair was flowing down touching my face. Her green eyes had tears coming down on my cheek.

Over her face I see the worst thing possible..

_SHADOWS…._

Not normal shadows ,but the kind of shadows that are alive. Only one thing comes to my mind…. I need to get Lissa out of here. If they take me here I don't want her to see. She will freak out and try to save me. The problem is what if I don't want to be saved. I also don't want her to cry over me. I would want her to think I ran away not taken back to death.

Just then I got a burst of energy and stand up. I feel something slide down my shoulders. It's the towel Lissa put on me to cover me.

"Rose?" I can feel more concern through the bond while Lissa looks at me with curiosity. I take a look around the bathroom.

"Oh shit," I mumbled everywhere around the whole room are shadows moving along the wall like if they are stalking their prey….that prey is me. I need to get Lissa out.

"Rose what's wrong?"Lissa I already standing up in front of me the concern that she is sending through the bond is to much. I need to protect her. Protect her now.

"Lissa I'm fine I'll see you later for dinner k?" I plastered on my fake smile and chuckled.

" What about your hand I can…"

"NO!.. I mean I am not going to let you heal me for something so small don't worry I'll put on a bandage and be fine" I need to get her out and fast.

"Ok….i guess I'll see you at dinner" I can feel her hesitating, but I need her to go so I put on my best guardian mask and just nodded.

I started to push her towards the door still forgetting I am in my birthday suit (naked). When I see shadows all along my room they are everywhere following me.

_Damn! They must really want me!_

When I finally got Lissa out after so many objections about my hand I let out a sigh and turned towards the shadows of my room.

"Ok what the hell do you want!" what? If they want to take me I might as well put up my Rose Hathaway atitutude.

_**"YOU." **_I heard the shadows say..well here goes. I smirked at the shadows and yelled for them to come and that did it. They came full force towards me. All of them.

I felt a massive pain in my chest, but no taking down to my death. Like if they are entering me. Being a part of me. Then as sudden as that was I felt me hand burn. I turned to look at it and was shocked to see it healed. The shadows disappeared but I feel like there are a part of me now.

I know I know it sounds so dumb, but I feel it. I turned to my closet to get my cloths and then I headed to the bathroom. I almost screamed to what I saw. My eyes widened to my appearance.

I had a black mini skirt with a chain that goes down on both sides. A black and red corset with a black leather jacket that clung to my chest good. Also black knee high boots with heels and black arm gloves with hole on the finger. What shocked me the most wasn't the clothes were the shadow wings that were attached to me. They where long and the most beautiful things I ever seen. They looked like angel wings, but black and see through it's like I am the only one that can see it.

What is going on?

I glanced at the clock in my room. Oh shit I'm late for dinner. I hurried and left my room toward the café where I am meeting Lissa. Forgetting at what I am wearing. I got there so fast I couldn't believe it. It was like super speed this is to weird for me. When I opened the doors to head in my heart instantly fell.

There on the table I see Dimitri sitting looking as sexy as ever with Lissa and Christian sitting with him. They look like they were talking about something funny because instantly they all laugh like if they have been friends forever. I know that once I get there the laughter will die and Dimitri will not want to be near me. I ruin everything like always maybe it would be better if I wasn't here anymore. I see Dimitri go to look up and a burst of panic shoot through my body.

Then as instantly as the panic comes the shadows does also. They cover me I am instantly invisible no one can see me I am just a shadow. I see Dimitri look straight at me with confusion. His brown eyes burning in me, but he can't see me. It's as if like he knew I was there, but he can't see me. Well of course! Great now I am being sarcastic with my own self …that's messed up. Dimitri turns back to Lissa talking some more with her and I see them laughing and smiling. He will never do that with me. I know he will always protect Lissa. So I am of no use here. No one needs me. So with that I turn towards the direction on my room and to leave this life behind. I need to leave this place, but where to?

All I know for now is that I can no longer stay here. The pain is to much.


	3. letting go and plan

_Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews ! :D you guys are awesome :D…..well plz tell me wat you think about this chapter! Thanks :D _

_**RPOV**_

I got to my room immediately like in a flash. Uhmm! I guess if I am in a hurry or I want to get some place fast the shadow wings give me a boost. Interesting… I feel a smirk spread across my face as I think of all the possibilities and advantages these wings have, but now is not the time to think that I need to pack and go. The thought hits me hard. I guess I don't want to go, but I need to. It's the only way.

I think of everyone I am leaving behind to start my new life. Lissa. Adrian. Christian. Mia. Eddie. And even Dimitri. He is all I think about. His perfect body. His beautiful brown eyes that always seem to know what I'm thinking. His brown shoulder length hair that makes me want to me want to put my hands through it. His…

"DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As sudden as I said that I saw the shadows swirl around my room to my hand. I felt instant power on my hand.

"I need to calm down" I whispered to myself. Good thing I to yoga when me and Lissa ranaway 2 years ago. I used the breathing technique to slow my heartbeat. I saw the shadows fading. Man do I need to learn how to use them. I don't want to make a mistake.

I grabbed my clothes and packed them in my suitcase I am only taking on big suitcase, a duffle bag and a purse. That should be enough. I don't want to bring to many things. I look back at my room. The memories in them. I am leaving everything behind except what I need.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my stake. Well there is nothing more I can take. The only problem is where do I go?

_Turkey.._

I whip around to see nothing all I hear is the whispers. It keeps saying Turkey.

_Turkey …Turkey …Go to Turkey… _

It kept whispering. Maybe it's the shadows that want me to go there? Is there something in Turkey? I know Abe , my father, lives there.

Just then my cell phone was vibrating. I screamed it scared the shit out of me. I quickly calmed down then I grabbed my phone.

"Hathaway" Oh Gosh I sound like my mother. But I have to state that whenever I pick up the phone. Uhmm maybe I should have said Rose Hathaway. Oh well if they have my number they should know.

"Kiz?" I know that voice anywhere. It's Abe. Uhmm that's funny I was just thinking about calling him. Uhmm maybe I can tell him I am going there.

"Hey Zmeny.." I am still not used to of saying that.

"I told you I don't like it when you call me that," he said with force. I don't get what's the big deal I am only calling him for what he is. A snake.

"Yeah, Yeah, so what's up" I was getting impatient I need him to tell me what he needs to tell me so I can tell him I need his address.

"I need you to come to Turkey , I don't know why but something tells me you need to be here," he sighed.

"Ok, what's your address?"

"No address needed I will have one of my guardians pick you up and bring you."

"What about a ride can you give me that to …I kinda don't have that much money." I know I sound like a brat, but it's true. If I take Adrian's credit cards that he gave me they can track me down. I don't want them to.

"I already have a jet waiting at the airport for you, you will have to get a ride there," he sounded worried, but what does he have to worry about.

"Thanks dad," in spite of myself I smiled. This was the first time I called him dad. I guess he is not that bad after all.

"You're welcome kiz…see you here," then he hanged up. Well time to go I grabbed my things and headed to the courts garage.

I surprised there is no guardians here. Well besides the ones that the shadows knocked out on the way here, but it was only like 5. I went by them really fast so maybe it was more.

I was looking at all the cars. Most of them were black SUV's I need something faster. I walked to the end to see if there is anymore. There was a car that caught my eye. It was under a cover, but I already knew what it was. I lifted up the cover glad that my eyes didn't deceive me. I am defiantly taking this. I smirked as I ran my hand along the side to the driver's door. This Black turbo charged Lamborghini will do.

I grabbed the keys and opened the car as I was about to go in I here footsteps. I start to panic, but the panic dies fast. I look up towards the door it's coming from and get ready. I make a shadow ball on my hand getting ready to hit anyone who was going to stop me.

As the footsteps came closer I got more ready, but when I saw who it was at the door. The shadow balls immediately died down and I was overcome with shock. I can't let this stop me though I need to stop him if he thinks he is going to try to stop me. The problem is that I can't get the courage to because the man there is the one that broke my heart. The reason I am going, but how did he know I was here? Did someone tell him? Why do I still feel like I am going to cry?

"Demitri…" was I could breathe out of my mouth. I was frozen seeing him in frount of me. OH SHIT!


	4. Dimitri

_Hey guys you guys are seriously amazing! Thanks for the reviews! Well I know you been dying to read what happens lol :D oh and thanks to Kelly for the idea :D hope you like it review plz :D_

Rpov

"Roz…Rose, what are you doing here," he hissed. I just stood frozen and stared there is no way. He can care. He doesn't care about me so why should I tell him. By now I was getting angry. He thinks he can stop me o hell no. I felt the darkness overcome me and it felt great.

"None of you damn business Guardian Belikova," I hissed I saw him flinched and his face getting angrier. Hehe I got him now. I smiled and looked at his face. He stepped closer inside. Now he is only a few feet away. This should be fun.

Ignoring him I just made my way to the back of the car. I opened the trunk and in a flash so he won't I put the suitcases in and got back to my spot before he noticed. I smiled in spite of myself and opened the driver's door to get in, but I was stopped by his hand. Clutching hard against my hand his other hand slammed the door.

"You're not going anywhere." He glared at me. Ha he thinks he can scare me.

"What you gonna do about it….oh that's right nothings" I laughed. I saw him flinch at the coldness of my voice. I smiled and returned a glare to him.

"Roza are you ok," he looked at me worried. Ha. What the hell does he have to worry about he broke my heart. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care. I became more and more angry.

"ROZA …ROZA…. IT'S ROSE DAMN IT GET IT RIGHT" I yelled. I can feel the shadows going around me. "AND WHY THE FUCK YOU CARE…YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SAID TO ME LOVE FADES MINE HAS." I mimicked his voice on the last part. He just stared at me shock. Ha I got him now. "And weren't you the one who turned Strigoi and I went after." I walked closer I can feel the darkness go around me now. Dimitri was still staring in shock backing away. I wonder if he can see the shadows. "I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND OUT THE IDEA TO SAVE YOU…I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT VICTOR ASS OUT OF JAIL TO FIND OUT… I WAS THE ONE WHO WENT THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE JUST FOR YOU..EVEN WHEN YOU MADE ME YOUR FUCKING BLOODWHORE I STILL LOVED YOU….i still do," I was in his face now. He flinched at my words. Then I saw in his eyes the anger coming, but I still stood my ground.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO MAKE YOU MY BLOODWHORE. YOU THINK I WANTED FOR YOU TO DO ALL THIS FOR ME… I WANTED YOU TO MOVE ON BUT INSTEAD YOUR STILL STUCK TO ME LIKE A DAMN LOST PUPPY." His words made me flinch, but I gained back my composure and laughed. I sound so cold and heartless now. He looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Ha. Don't flatter yourself Dimitri," I chuckled. I looked at him in the eyes. He just looked shock at me and angry. Well I am going to leave anyway might as well leave him something. I smiled wider and tilted my head up and kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked. He didn't see it coming. When I pulled away I chuckled at his face. He was still shocked.

I made my way back to the car as I was getting in I saw him lift his hand to his lips. Hmmm that's weird. He is not himself. Maybe I shocked him too much. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. I turned back to look at him in the face. He was staring back. He dropped his guardian mask. He looked at me with sadness. I can't look at him like this so I turned my eyes forward. The door for the cars opened in front of me. I saw a shadow press the button to open for me. Hmm these shadows are really useful. I start the car. It sounds so good.

"Take care of Lissa," I whispered and the sped off. I sent one of the shadows in case he didn't hear me to whisper the message. Now I am off to where I need to go. Hopefully Lissa and everyone won't look for me. I left letters for everyone especially Lissa she needs to know that even though I am not with her. I will still protect her. I will always look after her.


	5. The new additions to my heart :D

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter…I made up 3 new characters. To help Rose on her journey …I hope you like them if you don't plz tell me …thanks :D**

**RPOV**

Went I got to the private airport Abe told me about I was shocked to see the jet. It was so big and nice. It looked like the size of a normal plane.

"That old man always goes overboard," I chuckled and turned off the car. When I got out I was greeted by 3 guardians. Two girls and one guy. I looked surprised. I did not need protection. Ugh I am going to have a talk with Abe.

"Guardian Hathaway would you like us to take your bags," said one of the girls. She had a little bit of a Spanish accent and was about 5.7" or 5.8". She had long black wavy hair with electric blue highlights. Her eyes are what stand out the most. They have blue and green in them. It looked like a jewel sparkle with different colors and they were bright. I am not gonna lie she looks like she should be in a cover of a magazine. She had the perfect tan for it. There is something about her that I sense different. Actually her and the other guardian girl.

"mhm yea sure," I shrugged and pressed the button on the remote to open the trunk of the car. The other guardians made their way to the trunk of the car and grabbed the suitcase and the duffel bag while I still had my purse.

"I am Guardian Torres. That is Guardian Rivers," The girl with the electric blue highlights spook. She pointed toward the other guardian girl. She was tall like around 5.9". She had sleek black hair and by the way her facial features are and the tan she looked Hawaiian. She had gray eyes that looked at me curiously. "And this is Guardian Baker," she then pointed to the other guardian. He was tall like 6.1" or 6.2" with black spiky hair. He was tan and very muscular. He had light hazel eyes that were sparkling when he saw me. In other words he was sexy. Not as sexy as Dimitri, but almost there. We stood there studying each other. Until another voice interrupted our thoughts.

"Shall we go inside the plane or do you want to stare at each other the whole day," said Guardian Rivers. I blushed and mumbled to go inside. As we made our way in I forgot about the car. I have to tell Abe I want a car like that because we had to leave the one I was using behind. It didn't feel right if I took it. It wasn't mine.

I looked inside the plane it was so beautiful. You can tell when you see this that the owner must be really rich. I mean Damn! It had a bar to the right side and on the left leather couches. You know the kind when you sit down you go down and you feel like you're sleeping on a cloud. Towards the back there is a room for the bathroom. You know toilet and shower. Next to the bathroom there is a bed I guess for long trips. What surprised me the most was at the very back was a gym. It was huge with weightlifting equipments and dummies to hit. It was so big you can run around it for exercise. I didn't notice I had my mouth open until one of the guardians spoke.

"Close your mouth you're gonna catch flies," Guardian Rivers chuckled. Hey that's my line. I want to say, but I was still to shocked about this gym. I walked in and noticed that the three guardians walked in to.

"Guardian Hathaway is there anything you would like?" said Guardian Baker. The guardians looked like they enjoyed my reaction. Guardian Torres looks like she is about to laugh.

" uh …naww I'm good," I regained my composure. "And please call me Rose"

"How about we make a deal," said Guardian Torres. She was smiling. I don't know why, but she reminds me of me.

"Sure" I shrugged and looked at here.

"We will call you Rose if you call us by our first name to."

"Ok no problem with me..What are your first names?" I looked at them.

"Well my name is Nikolai, my friend's call me Nick, but you can call me water you want," Guardian Baker stepped up to me to shake my hand but end up kissing it. When he finished he had a flirty smirk to me. He was so busy with me he didn't notice Guardian River come up behind him to hit him in the back of the head. It was a really loud smack. Nick cursed and backed off while I just chuckled.

"Ignore that idiot, I am Solaie," She smiled and extended her hand.

"Solaie?" I questioned. It was a weird name, but it sounded exotic and cool.

"Yeah my parents have a thing for weird names that no one else has so they know if it's me" she shrugged. I smiled and shook her hand, but the weirdest thing happened. Once she shook my hand. She just stared off in to space for what seemed like forever. I just looked at her confused and concerned. I hope nothing is wrong with her.

After for what seemed like forever she came back to normal per say. She looked at me wide eyed and they looked back and forth between me and the other guardian who hasn't introduced herself yet. She looked at Solaie with wide eyes like if she knew what she was thinking. Then instantly they regained their composure and Guardian Torres nodded. Solaie let go of my hand and they both smiled. Nick and I looked back and forth between the two confused at what just happened.

"Well where are my manners," Guardian Torres stepped up. When she was about to say something Nick interrupted

"When have you ever had manners," he chuckled. She turned her head to glare at him.

"I would shut up if I were you Nicky, we all know what happened last time you started something with me," she spoke with such venom in her voice that the rest of us flinched. I looked at Nick and his face was filled with horror. Solaie looked like she was trying to hold laughter but she couldn't.

"haha he looks like he is gonna crap in his pants," she laughed and pointed at him. Nick turned to her and glared at her. I couldn't help, but chuckle. They are so close they seem like family. I felt so odd here now, but somehow relaxed at the same time.

"Yeah, but I am Adalia..Everyone calls me Li" She smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you guys" I smiled. They smiled back and nodded. " uhmm I don't mean to be rude.."I shrugged nervously.

"Oh don't worry about being rude, your already family to us," Li smiled. I looked at everyone and they smiled to. How can they accept me like family already when we just met now? I smiled back. Something tells me that I am going to like it here, but I am going to go through a lot.

"How can you accept me as family we just met?" I questioned.

"Well in Abe's house we are all like one big family and Abe kinda talks about you all the time with so much pride to," Solaie shrugged.

" So we feel like we already know you and your like family to us already," Nick added.

"Yeah we wanted to come get you because we were so excited to meet you," Li added with a smile.

I am already part of their family. The old man talks about me with pride. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I feel so loved.

"Oh Rose!" all three of them said and raced to me. They hugged me and we all cried. Until we ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry I just been going through a lot, it just makes me so happy to hear this. I feel like I can be happy again after all the things I went through," I sniffed.

"It's ok Rosie; you know we are here for you if you ever want to talk," Nick said smiling. I can't believe this. I just met these people and I already feel like they are a part of me. There is something about them that makes me feel this, but I don't know what it is.

"I don't know why, but I feel like you guys are already a part of me," I told them. They let go of me and we looked at each other and smiled.

"We do to," Li smiled. The rest nodded.

" So what was that rude question you wanted to ask," Solaie said.

" Well I am kinda hungrey, I was wondering if there is food?" I shrugged.

They laughed.

" We figured as much," Chuckled Li " Come on we will lead you to the kitchen,"

"THERE'S A KITCHEN," I said wide eyed. I was amazed there is a kitchen in here to.

They laughed again and led me to the kitchen. We laughed and talked the whole way to Turkey. I feel for the first time in weeks that I am going to be ok. I am going to make it through. I smiled and looked at my new addition to my family talking, laughing, and joking. I trust them. I am going to survive.


	6. Let's get this party started

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing lol :D well I am not gonna lie I am kinda ifiy about this chapter so plz tell me wat u think :D thanks again.**

**

* * *

**

RPOV 

The plane ride was actually a lot of fun. We talked and laughed about the randomest things. Li would always hit Nick on the back of the head whenever he would hit on me. Solaie would laugh whenever Li did that. I would to. It was actually really funny. They treat me like their long lost sister. The whole way we talked and laughed. Until I finally told them the Dimitri and I story. I told them everything from the start when I and Lissa ran away. Everything up until yesterday. They all listened intently till I'm done.

"That guy is an asshole for doing that to you," exclaimed Nick. He was getting really mad. He reminded me of an older brother. You know how protective they are. Except every 5 minutes he would hit on me. That is when Li hits him.

"Yea you don't deserve him, you can do so much better," replied Solaie. Li nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you deserve someone like me," Nick gives me a cocky grin and starts flexing. I am not gonna lie he is pretty hot. This made Solaie rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head. Li and I laughed when Nick walked off to the bathroom rubbing his head and cursing.

"Don't worry about him Rose he might be a big flirt, but he is actually really sweet," Li shrugged and started drinking her soda.

"Li do you like him," I questioned making an attempt to raise my eyebrows, but failed miserably. This made Solaie burst out and Li spit her soda all over her. Which made Nick laugh and Solaie run to the bathroom complaining.

"Rose you got it wrong," Nick breathed. He was now next to Li.

"He is my brother," stated Li. I looked at them shocked. They look nothing alike.

"B-But you guys don't look alike," I stuttered and looked back and forth between them. "Well you kinda do look alike, but still..." I noticed a little similarity between them.

"He is my step brother," Li laughed.

"EWwww Li I swear if you do that again," Solaie threatened Li staring straight at her.

"You'll what," Li questioned raising one eyebrow. Damn I wish I could do that. The two girls glared at each other until the pilot interrupted their glares.

"EVERYONE WE WOULD BE LANDING IN TURKEY FOR APPROXIMATLY 10 MINUTES…PLEASE SIT DOWN..AND HAVE A GREAT DAY," He announced and soon after the plane landed and we loaded ourselves and suitcases in the car. Li was driving; I was in the passenger seat, and Solaie and Nick in the back.

"I don't get why Li has to drive," Nick complained for the hundredth time. While I was fiddling with the radio.

"Because ..i called it and I am a better driver," Just then car cut in front of her and she swerved the SUV we are in to the right. As we went by the car she held up her middle finger to it and started a wave or curseing. " DAMN IDIOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE…YOU SHOULD BE BANNED FROM A CAR..AND DRIVE AND FUCKING BIKE," she then turned to Solaie "is there anything I can throw at them?"

"No," Solaie shrugged like if it was a normal thing.

"Damn," Li kept mumbling how people who can't drive should ride a bike and cursing. I couldn't hold my laugh anymore I just busted out laughing. Which made Li glare and Nick and Solaie laugh to.

"I'm sorry" I breathed. Li just shrugged and said whatever.

"Solaie? Solaie?," I hear Nick saying. I turn to look at the back to see Solaie staring off into the distance like she did when she shook my hand. Li was looking through the mirror in the back concerned, but then she stopped the car. When she stopped the car I looked around suddenly becoming aware of our surroundings. We were inside a poorly lit tunnel that looks like it would take more than 10 minutes to get though.

"They are coming" mumbled Solaie. Everyone looked at her. She was back to normal ,but she had a look of horror.

"What's going on," I said looking at all of them. Then I got a strong hit of nausea.i clutched my stomach and groaned. Then I hear another groan and see that Li did the same. Can she be shadow-kissed to? But where is her bondmate per say? And what the hell is that that Solaie keeps doing?

Immediately everyone gets out of the car. We all look ahead and see more than 50 Strigoi racing towards us.

"There is to many we should get in the car and speed off," Nick said franticly

"We can't," Li and I mumbled at the same time. We looked at each other and she nodded.

"If we leave they will wait for people to come to kill them and then when night comes they will go to our town," Solaie said. How did she know that?

"We need to stop them here," Just then Li had a ball of fire on one hand and a ball of shadows on the other.

"Oh my god," I mumbled. This can't be she can control shadows to and the element of fire. I looked at wonder at her.

"You can do this to you know Rose," she shrugged still staring at the Strigoi that are coming. Ready to through everything at them.

" N N –No I can't, I can only do shadows," I stuttered. I still can't believe it.

"Yes you can just concentrate on fire forming a powerful ball on your left hand then shadows on your right. Make sure you take all of Lissa's darkness first," I looked at her shocked. How did she know I was shadow kissed? How did she know about Lissa?

"She can't do it yet Li she just got her powers she doesn't know how to use them yet, only the shadows a little," Solaie replied. How did she know? I didn't tell them that I can control the shadows. Did I?

Li sighed frustrated and looked at me.

"Looks like I am going have to show you when we get home," she smiled "but for now I need you to take Lissa's darkness and use it,"

"How in the hell do I do that? What the fuck is going on here? How do you know that I can control the shadows? Who are you people?" I yelled at them looking back and forth between them awaiting the answer.

"You need to concentrate on Lissa's darkness and take it but instead of just taking it. You are going to transfer it all over you. Concentrate on using that darkness to be part of you shadows to increase your powers," Li yelled "and the other questions we will answer when we get home"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I focused on Lissa.

"What you mean she is gone," I hear Lissa's voice yell. I guess I am in her head. I focus on her darkness now not even paying attention to what she is doing. I see a lot building up so I took it all.

"Rose we need to hurry "I hear Li's voice yelling. Is she in my head? Can Lissa hear this?

I can feel Lissa getting confused and looking around the room. But she doesn't see me or anyone who is yelling my name. I figured now I need to get out. I will check on her later. Absorbing the last bit of darkness she has. I came back to my own head and body. I looked around and see that Li was already fighting the Strigoi. She was punching and kicking throwing fire balls and shadow balls. I turned my head to the right side and see Solaie fighting to she is just standing there though. All the Strigoi around her throw themselves and she just laughs and moves out of the way like if she knows their moves and where are they going to hit already. I looked at Nick he was next to Solaie laugh with her as he didn't move himself like if he knew there moves to. What the hell is going on here?

I feel the anger rising in me. I remembered what Li told me to focus on the darkness to help me. I concentrated really hard. Just then there were Strigoi surrounding me. The circled me waiting to attack. I felt my power of the shadows increasing. I focused on shadow balls circling around me. I heard the Strigoi gasp. I opened my eyes fully to see that I had shadow balls circleing around me. I smiled. Now I am ready to get this party started.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it... :D plz review :D **


	7. the fight

**Hey guys! I hope you had happy holidays like I did :D during the holiday break I decided why not write a story about rose and Dimitri and I did and I am amazed on how much you guys like my story :D thank you so much!**

RPOV

I don't know why, but I kept thinking about the song by Kesha called Tick Tok while I was fighting. It was too weird.

The Strigoi lunged at me and I would block and hit. Occasionally throwing shadow balls to. It went on like that for what seem like forever. I hope the others are ok. As I focused on looking for the others a Strigoi came behind me and tackle me. Trying to get a good view of my neck to bite. I thrashed around and kicked to get him off of me. Then as if the shadows were telling me what to do. I covered myself with shadows and then when the Strigoi was about to bite my neck. I let go of the shadow which covered the Strigoi and he rolled around screaming in pain. Might as well end his suffering. I don't know how I did it. I think the shadows are telling me how to do all this. I held up my hand and a long black stake appeared. I looked at it for awhile to see it had a rose with thorns carved on it's side. I examined the stake ignore the Strigoi yelling in agonizing pain. The stake was smooth and had some weird words carved on it's side.

The Strigoi voice was bothering me and getting me madder so I summoned the shadows away. As it went away I stared at the red headed girl on the floor. She looked scared then quickly got up to glare at me. I smiled thinking of how to kill her.

"What are you smiling at _Bitch_," she sneered.

"Oh nothing..just thinking of ways to kill you," I shrugged like if it was nothing.

"AHHHH," she screamed lunging at me. Little did I know that another Strigoi came out of nowhere and attacked me to.

"ROSE," I hear Solaie , Nick, and Li yell franticly ,but what they didn't know is that I was hoping for this secretly. I smiled as I dodge the other Strigoi. He was tall with blonde hair really pale with blood red eyes. He and the red head glared at me and then circled me. I felt the darkness increasing.

"What are you waiting for," I yelled laughing coldly. The two Strigoi glared at my challenge then smiled thinking that I am crazy. Hmm they have another thing coming.

The girl was the first to lung at me. I dodged and flung my left hand behind her neck to push her in a circle around me with my right hand I drove the stake and killed her. I smiled and she screamed her last scream. While I was looking at her I didn't notice the guy made a run for it. He was about 50 yards away. I balanced the stake on my right hand and aimed. I threw the stake as hard as I could. The male Strigoi fell in pain, dead. I sent a shadow to make sure he is dead and to retrieve my stake. While the shadow went I turned around to see the gang look at me with shocked expressions. I guess while I was fighting I didn't notice they already finished.

Li ran up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders to look me in the eye. I can see her worrying about me. I smiled weakly and blacked out.

**Srry it's short you guys **** really srry **** I promise next one will be longer and better **


	8. Rose

**Hey guys! Srry this took long…I am kinda suffering a little bit of a writer's block like I know how this story is gonna go but I just don't know how to write it…srry I promise I will try my best. And I am busy with school and everything…I promise to try and update everyday…..well again srry…and I hope u like chapter…o and btw I do not own vampire academy just the plot and the new characters :D thanks **

LPoV (Lissa's point of view) 

"Hey guys what did Adrian want?," I questioned. I got a weird text from Adrian for everyone to meet at Rose's room. I wonder where is Rose I haven't seen her since I invited to eat dinner with us. Her arm was bleeding and she wouldn't let me heal it promising to me she would come to dinner. That was yesterday since she didn't come I just figured she wanted to be by herself. I just wish she would tell me what's on her mind.

"I don't know he just said he is on his way here that he needed to get something," Christian said. He was holding my hand rubbing circles on top of it. God I love him. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back he is so cute. I can tell he is also wondering what's going on as is everyone in the room.

Christian and I are sitting on Rose's bed while Dimitri and Eddie are standing against the wall doing their guardian job. Mia was sitting on the chair where the desk was fidgeting with her fingers. Everyone was worried and concerned for Adrian had to talk about. Just then the door opened with a very pissed Adrian walking in with what looked like to be letters in his hand. The letters were unopened I wanted to get a closer look to see who is it for. Adrian slammed the door causing every to jump even Dimitri. Everyone looked at Adrian shocked.

"Adrian, are you ok," I asked. He looks like he is gonna kill someone.

"AM I ALRIGHT? AM I ALRIGHT? SHUT THE FUCK UP LISSA! I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT I AM FUCKING PISSED," Adrian yelled. I flinched when he yelled at me. I felt Christian clutching my hand harder. I looked to see him pissed that Adrian yelled at me.

"What the hell Adrian, You don't need to yell at Lissa for no reason," Christian said glaring at Adrian.

"Yes I do, do you want to know why?" Adrian sneered back glaring at Christian.

Everyone looked at Adrian curiously. Why was he so mad? I didn't do anything? Where is Rose?

"Adrian what is this about," Mia said sighing loudly. Adrian turned to glare at her and she flinched. It looks like she regrets asking that.

"This is about Rose missing and these FUCKING LETTERS," He hissed with his voice rising at the end. He lifted his hand and waved the letters in our face. I saw Dimitri stiffened and everyone else gasped. Rose is missing? Where is she? Why didn't she take me?

Everyone stared at Adrian blanked. I guess they are overfilled with questions. Everyone except Dimitri he had on his guardian mask so I didn't know what he was feeling.

"Here I want you to open yours and read them out loud, I want Mia to go first," Adrian said while he was forcefully handing our letters to us. I looked at mine and it said Lissa in Rose's sloppy handwriting.

"Dear Mia," Mia began talking. "I am going to start by saying sorry for leaving without saying good bye to you and everyone. I just needed to get away. Please take care of Adrian, Eddie , and Lissa. I am glad that we became good friends even after all that shit that happened. I know this letter sounds like I am going to die and everything but the truth is I am planning not coming back," Mia's voice broke she had tears going down her face. Eddie rushed next to her and put and arm around her. He looked like he was gonna break down to. I was crying to. How could Rose leave and not coming back? Christian swung his arm me holding me tight. He was also sad about this. While Adrian was leaning against the wall looking down at his feet. " But while I am gone I want you to practice you water magic and kick ass. I am gonna admit that you are the damn best water person or whatever you call yourself. I'll miss you. I love you. Good bye . love the badass guardian Rose," Mia finished leaning against Eddie sobbing.

"I guess I will go," I heard Christian say. His voice was emotionless. His letter went on with Rose threatening to chop off his balls if he hurt me and to take care of me. She also told him that he was the best older brother she had. Other than Eddie of course. Eddie's went on with Rose saying goodbye to him and for him to take care of Mia. Then it got to me.

"Dear Lissa," I spoke softly because the tears were still going down my face. "I am sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I love you and I will always be there for you even though you can't see me. I will be there. I am not coming back so please don't look for me. I know you probably think I am a selfish, but I can't be there. It hurts me too much to see Dimitri without going to his arms. What hurt me the most was what he said to me. I know he will always protect you because you saved him. Lissa I don't know how to say this ,but I found something about myself that I need to find more about. I will keep taking the darkness away from you. I want you to be happy and live your life not worry about me. But don't think I will forget you because I am going to be going in your head from time to time to check on you. Please take care. I love you. Love your sister , Rose," after I read I couldn't help ,but break down she left. She didn't take me. She left because of what Dimitri said. I wasn't there for her. I was paying more attention to Dimitri. I started to get mad with myself more and more. I feel the darkness lurking in me.

"What do you mean she is gone," I yelled. Everyone looked at me like if I was crazy. The Darkness rose up. Then it started to drift away. What's going on? I felt all the darkness disappearing.

"Rose we need to hurry," I heard a voice say. I looked around the room confusing. No one said anything. Everyone was still staring at me. Then I felt a pull.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the room anymore I was in a tunnel that had lights lit lowly. I am fighting 2 Strigoi. I ended up killing the girl then I see the guy Strigoi running. I took the stake on my hand and threw it as hard as I could, hitting the Strigoi.

"Rose," I hear someone call. My eyes turned to see 3 guardians standing there worried. 2 girls and 1 guy. I couldn't take their appearance because I felt weak. I am in Rose's body. But how? I see and girl with long wavy black hair with electric blue highlights running towards me. Well rose. Ugh this is confusing. The girl put her hand on Rose's shoulders looking at her in the eye. I felt like she was looking at me to. Understanding and concern crossed her eyes. Then Rose blacked out. I was being pushed back to my body.

"ROSE!" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see everyone hovering me. Their expressions were worried. I sat up confused. Christian grabbed my face in his hands and looked at me in the eye.

"Thank god you're ok," he breathed hugging me.

"Wha wha what happened," I stuttered.

"You passed out for like an hour," he pulled away and looked at me in the eye. "Are you ok?"

"ummm hum," I nodded.

"Lissa why did you yell Rose when you got up," I hear Dimitri say. I turned to see him standing in the middle of the room looking at me worried. I see everyone looking at me worried.

"Well this might sound weird but I think I was in her head." I said everyone looked at me shocked. Then the room bursted with worried talking about Rose.

"_What do you mean you were in her head?"_

"_Is she ok"_

"_What Happened?" _

"_Is she hurt?"_

"_Where is she?"_

They all bombarded me with these questions.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET PLEASE," I heard a Russian voice say. Everyone turned toward the voice glaring. I looked at Dimitri to see that he was holding something in looking guilty he looked at me. " There is something I need to tell you." And with that everyone stared at him ready to listen to what he has to say.

RPoV (Rose point of view) 

_Beeep….Beep …Beep…_

_What the hell is that noise?_ I thought. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. How did I get here? What happened to me?

I sat up to see the others sleeping there. I smiled. Were they there the whole time? The couch in front of my bed held three of the people that I hold dear to my heart now. Nick was in the middle with his head on Solaie's head. Solaie had her head on Nick's lap. She looked like she liked it. What made me laugh was Li. She was on the left side of Nick with her head down between her feet and to what looked like to be drool and snoring. I couldn't help it anymore I was laughing hard. I couldn't breathe. This startled all of them they woke up instantly. Looking at me.

"I am sorry but you guys should have seen yourself you looked so damn funny," I said while trying to catch my breath. They smiled and got up and ran to me.

"Rose!" They yelled and hugged me. I felt tears go down me cheeks. When they let go I noticed it wasn't my tears it was theirs. I smiled. They cared so much for me that they cried. Just then I made a promise to myself. That if anyone or anything tried to hurt these people they are going to die a miserable death.


	9. I have a sister?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! :D you guys are so awesome.. :D well I hope u like this chapter. **

Rpov

"Look not that I want to ruin this tender sweet moment, but do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on," I said. I didn't say it mean I was just stating a fact, but that made everyone step back and look at me. All I see is guilt and worry flash across their faces except for Li's she had what looked like determination but why?

"ok ok don't get your panties in a bunch," Li giggled. I gave Solaie a questioning look which she just shrugged.

"Rose the truth is we have powers per say," Nick said putting his fingers up as in quotes when he said powers.

"How?" I questioned. I do believe they have powers I have seen it, but I am still confused. I looked from where I was still sitting on the hospital bed looking back and forth between them. Both Solaie and Nick looked at Li as if for approval to tell me. She nodded at them and they smiled and then turned back to my questioning look.

"Ok Rose we haven't told anyone this. Well the only people that know is us and Abe so you can't tell anyone about us or your powers because they will want to go after you," Li explained " Dhampir ,Moroi , and Strigoi all .. They will want to use us so we need to stick together." I nodded in agreement.

"Rose I am shadow kissed like you," Li explained.

"but where is your bond mate," I questioned. I looked at her in the eye.

"He died," I could hear the sadness in her voice. I looked at her confused. Isn't she supposed to go crazy and kill herself or something like Anna did. Li put up her hand as if telling me to wait for her to finish. "He died 5 years ago…I still haven't gotten over completely for his lose..I..I," Li shuddered. Nick and Solaie were by her side holding her. I moved to the side and motioned for them to sit on the bed to. They looked uneasy for a moment as in contemplating whether to sit or not I smiled at them as in reassuring them to go ahead that it wasn't gonna hurt me. Then I felt my bed go down when they came down to sit. I flinched at the little pain I got but then quickly I ignored it. I grabbed Li's hand and she looked at me with tears coming down.

"You loved him didn't you?" I questioned her smiling encouraging. She nodded in response. We stayed in silence for a while just comforting her until she was ready to talk again.

"After he was gone I gave up on the world.. I was emotionally stressed. I wanted to die. Until one day I saw shadows around my room. They looked alive. They were everywhere. They were like stalking their and their prey was me," I listened really closely to her because was exactly what happened to me after Dimitri told me that his love faded. "I was willing to go to the shadows. I actually wanted them to take me," my eyes widened when I realized I felt the exact same way. " so I told them to come and get me and they didn't ,but I didn't feel like they were taking me down to my death it felt more like like…," she tried to think of the right words to say this but I knew.

"Like they were apart of you.. Like they gave you the power to become like them but in human form," I whispered to myself, but I didn't realize that everyone heard also. They looked at me with understanding. Li smiled at me.

"Yes exactly.. I felt them in me and the darkness to…It was adding in me for what seemed like months. I was short tempered and I picked fights with everyone. I didn't feel like myself and I knew it but I couldn't control it.," she looked at me and smiled again " Then my school that I was a guardian at was attacked. I was fight alongside with the guardians. I let the shadows out and fought with them. It was amazing the feeling and everything. Until I heard that Nick got taken," Her voice cracked as if she was at the day again.

"Hey I am here you don't need to worry," Nick said soothingly and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Li nodded in agreement then continued.

"When I heard that I was so angry at myself that I could protect him and it also saddened me ,but the darkness raised in me and I ran as fast as I could letting the shadows lead me to him ,but when I got there I was too late he was a Strigoi. And he left. I was so upset. All I kept thinking there was no way in hell I am gonna let any brother of mine be a Strigoi and kill people. I then went out and followed him to kill him. With the help of the shadows I was able to find him in Spain. Terrorizing people there with a group a Strigoi. That was also when I discover that I can control fire to. I don't know how I got it but it helped a lot. When I finally came face to face with Nick I killed the rest of his group and it was just us. He tried to get me to turn to a Strigoi to," I saw Nick grimaced in pain as if remembering everything. "I refused and let the shadows guide me, but then I stopped and as if the shadows were controlling me. A weird gold stake appeared in my hand and I stroke Nick with it. Thinking I killed him I went back to my hotel and I cried so much. I felt lost without my older brother. But it turns out that the gold stake brings Strigoi back to life. And he came by the hotel and I was so scared,"

"Yeah she attacked me even though I was trying to explain," Nick chuckled recalling the memory. I turned to see Solaie was listening so intently to this like if she heard it for the first time, but I can tell that she already knew. "I had to hold her down to get her to listen,"

"I was planning on setting my body on fire to kill him while he was holding me," Li shrugged. "But the dumbass here knew I was gonna do that,"

"I read her mind," Nick smiled. I must have showed a funny face because they looked at me and all three busted out laughing. "Awww Rosie don't worry I can't read your mind for some reason,"

"Rose there is something else," This time Solaie talked, her gray eyes looking to me and begging me to understand. "You are the Queen of the Shadows,"

I looked at her shocked. Me? Queen? Of the shadows? This must be a joke. I can't be queen. When I looked around it seemed like it was a shock to everyone.

" Solaie how do you know," it was Li who broke the silence. Solaie gave her the 'are you stupid' look. It was funny but this isn't a laughing matter.

"Li you know I can see the future," she exasperated. Whoa! She can see the future. Is that why she would zone out a lot? " but yeah Rose is the queen of the shadows," she smiled at me.

"WoW," was all we could say. Solaie rolled her eyes at this and chuckled.

"Wait does this explain why I have wings and the cloths," I questioned. Solaie nodded.

"Yes and you have more powers but you will learn about them more in the future."

"WAIT SHE HAS WINGS! NO FAIR," Li exclaimed which made us laugh. She heard all that but she decides to exclaim about the wings.

"And there is one more thing that you and Li need to know," Solaie looked like she was fighting with herself on this.

"What is it," Li and I asked inching closer to Solaie. Nick looked shocked as he read her mind.

"Your sisters," Solaie said like if a huge weight went off her shoulders.

"WHAT!" we exclaimed. Then Li and I looked at each other and then at Solaie "WHAT!"

Solaie chuckled and shook her head.

"DAMN IT ROSE IS MY HALF SISTER TOO UGH WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME AND I WANTED TO…AHHHH!" Nick exclaimed yelling. Solaie started laughing at his face and soon we all joined it was pretty funny.

But I am still shocked. I have a sister? I looked at Li and see her thinking also. I have a sister? But that can't be possible? Right?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :D sorry if it seem boring...**

**so what do you think? **

**surprised huh lol i was surprised myself when i read it again i am not gonna lie hahaha i am so wierd like that haha plz review tell me what you think ...thanks :D**


	10. he is here

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews again lol ! I am so happy I just got my best friend to ready the vampire academy series…SUCCESS! *little dance* lol btw I don't not own vampire academy lol I always forget to put that haha my bad lol well hope you like this chapter…**

Rpov

"AhhHH I can't believe this…AHHH I AM GONNA END UP OLD AND ALONE," Nick was pacing back and forth in front of the bed yelling. I was finding it hard to hold in my laugh. Solaie and Li had an annoyed look on their face as they glared at Nick. "AHHH AND I WANTED TO AHHHH FUCK MY LIFE….WHY DO YOU HATE ME!," Nick was on his knees yelling at the ceiling. I started laughing I couldn't hold it anymore. Solaie and Li turned to me glaring. I sent them apologetic face as I shut up. "WHY NOT KILL ME NOW..WHY NO…."

"NICK!," both Solaie and Li yelled getting annoyed already. Nick flinched and stood up to look at them.

"You didn't let me explain so sit you ass down and shut the fuck up," Solaie hissed glaring at Nick. He immediately sat down looking like a little kid who just got sent to the principal's office for the first time for something bad.

We all turned to Solaie and waited to listen. Solaie shook her head with a heavy sigh , mumbling something along the lines of killing Nick. Then when she was done she looked up to Li and I.

"You guys are cousins per say," Cousins? I didn't know my mom had a sibling. We looked at her in disbelief. "Li your mom is Rose's mom sister."

"my my my mom didn't have a sister tho," I told them. Still not believe myself.

"She did," Li whispered. Looking down at her hands.

" wha wha what you mean," man this is to much information in one day.

"Rose you mom and Li's mom are twins, but their mom sent Li's mom to adoption. She never told your mom Rose. Your mom doesn't know," Solaie explained. WHAT THE HELL! I wanted to scream. How can this be?

"How do you know all this," I questioned.

"I saw the future and I also did some research for Abe about your mom's mom," she shrugged.

"So I have a cousin, but why did you say sister?" Li looked like she was wondering the same thing because we bother looked at Solaie for answers.

"Well the shadows consider you as sisters and you guys have enough of the same blood in you to be considered as sister's to." Solaie knows so much about us, but we don't know anything about her. Why?

"Wait is she related to me," Nick asked. We flinched forgetting he was there. He was so quiet.

"No you and Rose are not related at all. Nothing. Zip. Nothing at all.," Solaie sighed but she then smiled at Nick. Nick smiled widened big. His eyes sparkled so much. Then he jumped up and ran to me.

"ROSE THIS IS GREAT NEWS…WE CAN DO WHATEVER… WE SHOULD CELEBRATE." He said wagging his eyebrows. "OWW FUCK SOLAIE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Nick turned to Solaie who just hit him in the back of the head.

"FOR HITTING ON HER THE FIRST SECOND YOU GOT..YOUR SUCH A DUMBASS..SHE TOOK IN A LOT OF INFORMATION TODAY AND SHE DOESN'T NEED A FUCKTARD LIKE YOU TO BE TRYING TO GET HER IN BED," Solaie yelled dragging him by his ear out the door.

"BUT I WOULD NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ROSE LIKE THAT I JUST WANTED TO DATE HER THAT IS NOT THAT BAD. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A BITCH," Nick whined when they got out the door. All of a sudden we heard a girl scream and then silence. I guess Solaie hit him again, but this time really hard.

I heard Li chuckle. I turned to see her smiling and shaking her head.

"You know he is not gonna give up on you ,Rose," she looked at me smiling.

"I know but it's pretty funny when you guys hit him," I replied and at then we both laughed.

"Well sis ima let you get your rest," she started to get up and kissed me on the forhead. No one has ever done that to me besides Dimitri and Adrian. I smiled.

"Hey I am happy I found out a sister..And that's you your pretty badass," Li turned when I said that with her eyebrows up.

"Pretty?" She questioned

"Yea I am more badass than you," I smiled as in saying duh.

"Hahahahaha I doubt that," she scoffed at me but still laughed.

"Are you doubting my ninja skills," I questioned.

"Yes yes I am," o no she is challenging the great Rose Hathaway.

"ARE you challenging me?," I tried to raise my eyebrow but failing completely. Damn I really wish I can do that.

"Yeah I am and when you get better me and you are gonna fight to see who the most badass sister is," she smiled proudly. "Of course it is gonna be me."

"pshh you wish," I scoffed. We carried on arguing about who is gonna beat who for the longest time until Nick busted through the door looking terrified.

"What's wrong Nicky Solaie kicked your ass to hard and is looking for you for round two," Nick smiled at my nickname for him then he glared when Li laughed.

"No No Abe is here," Li looked curious at what her brother said.

"Then why are you scared," Li asked

"Well he kinda has someone with him," Li and I exchanged looks and then faced Nick.

"Who," we both questioned. Nick motioned for Li to come with him outside. Then he looked at me worried. What he is scared for me? Why?

I nodded for Li to go ahead. Then as she followed Nick outside my door I can tell the worry getting worse on Nicks face. I quickly got up and made my way to the window peeking through for them not to notice. I only caught a few words here and there.

Then Nick and Li started arguing.

"Why the hell is he here," I heard Li hiss at Nick.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK HE IS HERE BUT I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR her," Nick said franticly. Who is here? Why doesn't he want me to be near him?

"Where is Solaie?" Li sighed looking at Nick in the eyes I can see so much worry going through her.

"She is buying me time to warn you," Nick ran his fingers through his hair looking around. You can tell he is nervous. "But I swear if he hurts Rose I am going to kick his ass."

WHO'S ASS? I yelled in my mind. I want to know who are they protecting me from.

"He won't I am going to go talk to Abe , you stay in front of Rose's door if Dimitri comes tell him he can't go in..do whatever you can to stop him," Li ordered and walked off. I felt as if my world is going down.

_Love fades mine has _I hear the words over and over again in my head. I can't believe this is happening to me. How long have I been out? How did he know I am here? What happened that day when I went to Lissa's head to take the darkness? What am I going to do?

I slid down the wall and went in a fetal position clutching myself tightly closing my eyes. I keep hearing his words over and over again in my head. I don't know how long I was there.

I heard the door open and feet walking. Someone is standing in front of me.

"Rosie?" I already knew who it was. Nick. I looked at him not noticing the tears sliding down my eyes. "You heard everything didn't you?" he looked at me with the saddest expression. I nodded my head in yes and then resumed my weeping.

Nick crouched down to pick me up and carried me back to the hospital bed. I clung onto his chest still weeping. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. Instead of placing me by myself in the bed he sat next to me. I cuddled into his chest. He is so warm. While he was holding onto me he starting running his fingers through my hair. It was so comfortable. I never felt so at peace. I feel happy with him. I hear Nick mumbling what sounded like a lullaby.

"What is going on here," I heard a familiar Russian accent. I flinched and dug in closer to Nick's chest. I don't like feeling like this so weak. What am I going to do? I am not weak. Then I felt something put me to sleep as I look up I see that it is Nick who is putting me to sleep. But why? How? What is going to happen while I am asleep? I felt myself slip into the darkness of sleep. Why am I so damn weak now? Why can't I do anything?

* * *

**i hope you guys liked this chapter :D please review and tell me what you think... i might make next chapter Nicks point of view or maybe Dimitri's i dont know yet...plz tell me what you think :D**


	11. For the best

**O wow 50 reviews! You guys are so awesome thanks so much I am so glad you love the story…ok ima give a quick summary of the story becuz I don't want u to get confused on this chapter its rather complicated..well this chapter got me thinking. Well I want Rose to witness this but not be able to anything. But also I wanted to hear wat Nick and Dimitri are thinking sooo I came up with this genius idea :D tell me if you like it.**

RPOV

'_Ugh I am gonna kick Nicks ass for doing this'. _I thought to myself.

'_Why are you gonna kick my ass?'_ Heard a voice it sounded like Nick's, but all I see is darkness. What the hell?

'_Nick?_ _i must be going crazy thinking Nick is in my head.'_ I chuckled to myself.

'_No not crazy…because your in my head.'_ What the fuck what did he just say? Oh hell no?

'_Rosie I put you to sleep forgetting to out your shadow to sleep also.' _

'_What are you talking about Nick. Why can't I see you?'_ I was looking around frantically

_'I am serious you might be hot and all but you don't listen at all,' _I heard Nick mentally sigh. I got bored and start looking around. Then mentally picture of me naked popped up.

'_NICK STOP HAVING NASTY FANTASIES ABOUT ME AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHY THE FUCK AM I IN YOUR HEARD HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE.' _I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then after I yelled this instant pain came over me and I bent down. I opened my eyes to see that I am still in the hospital room Dimitri standing in front of me pissed off waiting for an answer. Why is he pissed off? Then I remembered how he yelled when he saw me and Nick. I want to move forward but I can't. I can't move at all. What the hell?

"Damn it Rose while couldn't stay still," Nick's voice came out of my mouth. Wait how could he talk through my mouth? Oh no!. Then my body bent down holding my hands on my head. What the fuck is going on? I came back up and I heard a scream.

_'Damn it Nick what the Hell is going on'._ I couldn't talk through the mouth so I thought this to him. My eyes o who ever the fucks this is looked at Dimitri. He looked at me or whoever. Damn I hate this. He looked at the direction I am looking through with confusion but still pissed.

'_Rose your in my head but when you yelled really fucking loud might I say. You got to be able to see through my eyes now let me get rid over this dumbass so I can put you back and explain.' _Nick hissed. Man he can get serious when he wants to.

_' No tell me no…' _

_ 'ROSE SHUT THE FUCK UP UNTIL I AM FUCKING DONE OK!,' _He hissed. If I was able to move I would flinch. Nick spoke in such demanding voice. It didn't even sound like him.

'_ok good girl.. now if you want I will tell you what he is thinking..i don't know why but his thoughts won't go to you,' _

_ 'Ok…thank you …but you better explain when we are done.' _

_ 'k Rose I will..i promise'_

_ "_I asked you a questioned." I heard the Russian god. Nick moved his eyes for me to see. Dimitri was mad with rage.

'_Why is he so pissed?' _I asked, but Nick wouldn't answer me. He was studying Dimitri. He got up and let go of my body gently. Dimitri and him glared for the longest time.

"None of your damn business you pansy," Nick hissed. This is to weird I feel like I am doing all this but with a guys voice.

'_Pansy? Really Nick?' _I questioned. I did a mental arms crossing so he can get the picture.

'_yeah it was the first thing that came into my head,' _he sent back a mental shrug.

'_what is he thinking.'_

_ 'he is thinking that he should kick my ass here..and some Adrian dude because he yelled at him after he told him that he didn't stop you,'_ Adrian yelled at Dimitri? O man I wish I could have seen that, But how did he find out I was here.

'_Nick find out how he knew I was here and why is he here,' _

" Look I didn't come here to start a fight," Dimitri hissed. I felt Nick's anger rising to.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU CAME HERE FOR," Nick yelled.

"I CAME TO TAKE ROSE HOME," Dimitri yelled back.

"You don't need to take her home she belongs with her sister and us," Nick hissed. I wanted to cry on how Nick was standing up for me. I wanted to do something to.

'_Nick let me out I need to tell him something,'_ I thought to Nick.

'_no Rosie I can't let you what if..' _

_ 'Don't worry I'll be fine…anyways if I feel horrible again I promise to let you take over,'_

_ 'Promise?'_

_ 'Promise'_ I send a mental smile to him. Then I felt my world go black again , but this time when I opened my eyes I was in my own body. I waited a few moments breathing in and out preparing myself to turn around and face the man that broke my heart.

After a few moments I get up from the bed and went next to Nick who was still glaring at Dimitri. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Nick looked at me confused and I just smiled and mouthed thank you to him. Nick smiled and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled really wide. Damn what is going on with me?

I turned to see Dimitri even madder. If that is possible. I immediately felt my smile drop and my heart sink. I need to be strong though.

"Guardian Belikova may I ask why you are here," I hissed causing both Dimitri and Nick to flinch.

"Rose, Lissa wants you back. Everyone wants you back. It is not safe for you," he replied.

" I am fine and safe where I am and I already explained to Lissa in her letter that I will be there for her and I can talk to her through the bond whenever I want," I explained I don't know how I knew this ,but I did.

"WHAT YOU THINK HERE IS SAFE…DAMN IT ROSE YOUR IN A HOSPITAL," He yelled. "YOU BELONG HOME AT THE COURT WHERE YOU ARE SAFE,"

"WHY THE HELL YOU CARE YOU MADE THAT CLEAR WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES AND STEPPED ON IT ASSHOLE.. AND I AM SAFE HERE WITH MY FAMILY..where I belong with people that love me and never take it back.. now I suggest you leave before I do something I might regret," I hissed. I don't like fighting with him but it seems like every time we see each other now it's all we do.

"Not until I take you home," he scoffed. Why does he have to be so stubborn?

"Fine you brought it to yourself," I felt my power rising as I lifted my hand and out of nowhere a ball of fire came. The ball of fire formed what looked like to be a sword made of fire on my hands. I felt my back burning not a bad burning almost good. Dimitri and Nick widen their eyes in shock. Nick was the first to come at my side. Nick place both of his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. I can see the worry and the shock. When I looked more closely in his eyes. It was like I saw my reflection. I looked like a warrior. My hospital robe burned away and what was there now is red armor that covers my chest to my feet. I was holding a golden flaming sword. My hair was everywhere and I had the same angel wings as before ,but theses where made of fire.

What is going on with me? Why am I so mad and wanting to kil…

"Rosie," Nick soothing voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked at him again but not at anything else just his hazel eyes. Just him. "Rosie calm down he is not worth it,"

I felt myself calm down I let out a sigh. When I looked back at Nick I smiled. Nick pulled away leaving me to face a shocked Dimitri. Even though I have calmed down I still felt the Armor and the wings on. I made the sword disappear in midair because I don't need it. Hopefully I don't need to.

Dimitri quickly composed his face again into a guardian mask.

"Lissa told me that to bring you home because of your powers…she is afraid that the darkness and the powers can kill you…Rose please come home," Dimitri said. In the last part I am pretty sure I saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"I' m sorry Dimitri I can't go I just found out some stuff about myself and I need to find more stuff out..i have Li ,Solaie ,and Nick to help me if that happens. Also I will talk to Lissa about this.," I sighed.

" I am not leaving.,"

"Damn Dimitri stop being stubborn…Nick erase his mind." Nick and Dimitri looked at me shocked.

'_how did you know I can do that'_ I heard Nick's voice in my head.

'_I am smarter than you think now please do this before I will result in hurting him..please I don't want to do that,' _

'_fine but I need you to distract him,'_

'_I can do that,'_ I smiled at Nick. I didn't notice that we were looking at each other for a long time before I heard Dimitri speak.

" You know what Fine Rose I will leave you alone with these people , but when your in trouble and about to die I am not helping you. I will leave you to die," Dimitri hissed. I felt a tear go down my cheek.

'_Rose he doesn't mean that,'_ Nick said trying to soothe me. Even though I kinda know it's true it still hurts.

'_yeah I know I guess but it still hurts…what is he thinking?'_

'_he sees the tears going down from your eyes and regrets what he says…he still loves you but thinks that he can never be with you for what he did,'_ Nick sighed. I can tell he was upset for saying this. Nick makes his way to Dimitri. Dimitri doesn't notice because he is to busy in his own thoughts about me. We are left staring at each other then he falls down into sleep. I look a Nick who looks worn out.

"What memory do you want me to give him," Nick said looking at me. He looks so tired and worn out. Physically and mentally.

"Can I say it by myself," I asked. Nick nodded and left the room. I walked over to Dimitri. He looked peaceful sleeping on the floor. I got on my knees in front of him and ran my fingers through his long brown hair. Getting ready for what I am about to say.

"Dimitri you never found me in Turkey. You don't know where I am at, but you know I am safe and fine. Now you are gonna go to visit your family in Russia. You missed them ,but you are gonna call them first and explain to them everything. You are not gonna think about me. You never saw me. And your never gonna look for me," I felt the tears come down my cheeks again. "You don't love me anymore. You will and will always see me as a friend and that's all. Also you accepted the fact that everything u did as a Strigoi wasn't you. You forgave yourself to start your new life happily and protecting Lissa."

I gave him one last kiss and got up to leave. I looked back knowing everything I told him broke my heart more.

"Goodbye Dimitri, ….it's for the best." I whispered and walked out to get everyone and leave before he wakes up. Even though my heart broke even more I still whispered to myself that it's for the best. Now we go our separate ways permanently.

* * *

**Review plz...tell me what you think...this chapter was hard to write...really emotional ..i am not gonna lie i cried when i read it over again..**


	12. 3 months later

**Hey guys! I am so glad you like my story….thanks for all the reviews :D …oh and I am soo srry I haven't updated in a while its just school is killing me…to much exams lol sometimes I wish I had wings and fly away from all the stress that would be so much better..but where is the strength in that right lol I know you don't want to here me talk so here is the story**

Rpov

You know how in the romance movies the girl usually gets the guys back or falls in love with someone else after an emotional breakup. Well that is bullshit, but I don't really call erasing Dimitri's memory and planting another memory in a break up per say. More like it's complicated.

I have been at Abe's house for 3 months now. I am happy to call this 3 story house my home with the 15 acres of land and the wards along the outside. I love it here it is to pretty everywhere you go in the yard there are trees, flowers, and even fountains. It is my escape to think. Abe welcomed me with open arms. After I told him why I had to ditch him at the hospital, which he wasn't to happy about, but after I explained everything and I mean everything even the powers he told me I can stay as long as I want. I actually got used to calling him dad.

Most of my day I spent training with Li, Solaie, and Nick. I found out I can control all the elements, but the shadows are my strongest. Each element that I change into it changes my cloths and how my wings are. I learned how to fight with my swords. Yes there are more then one each element has a different sword which is made of the element. Weird right? I am not even done telling you about the rest of the weapons. Yup there is more. I haven't found them all out though, but I know I can make shadow pistols with the shadows. The shadow pistol's bullets are made from all the elements except spirit. Just like a stake. As all my weapons they are like made to kill Strigoi and other things as well.

"Rose! Wake up," unfortunately my powers can't glue people's mouth shut when I am trying to sleep.

"GIVE ME 5 MORE MINUTES," I yelled back at the voice. I can't believe they would wake me up this early after the hell I got in practice yesterday. I am worn out. I am even to tired to know who is yelling outside my room door.

"Rose if you don't get up now I am gonna come in there and set your bed on fire," Damn it's Li. She always threatens with setting my bed on fire. I used to think it was just a joke until one day she actually got fed up with me and set my bed on fire. When I finished putting water on the bed I took care of her Rose Hathaway style. Yup you guessed it. I used my wind power and pushed her out my window. My room was on the third story so it would be a painful fall for a normal person, but Li is not normal. She used fire to come out of her feet and the shadows to help back up into my room and with that I tackled her out the window again, but this time with me in the tow. After that it was like world war 3 in the backyard between us. What can I say? I don't give up easily anymore. Who stopped the fight you ask? Well it was Abe of course and can I say he was really pissed that day.

"OK OK I am coming," I complained as I move my aching muscles into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes to wake them to and looked around the room. "Still good," I whispered to myself looking at my messy black walled room. I actually came into liking the color black, but I am not Goth I don't wear black clothing all the time. Only when I summon my shadow powers my cloths change into the corset and skirt. As I put my bare feet on the cold hard wood floor I made my way to the door. Opening it revealed a pissed off Li and a very hot shirtless Nick. After what happened with Dimitri I have grown to like Nick in a new way. I will never tell him because I don't want to go through all the drama in having a boyfriend my heart is still broken even though everyone is trying to put it together. That and knowing Nick he will get really cocky and try to seduce me.

"What!" I hissed at them. Li glared at me in return while Nick laughed. I turned my attention to him glaring. "What's so funny Nick,"

"Nice pjs Rosie," Nick chuckled. When I looked down I realized I was still in my pjs which consist of a big shirt and boy shorts underwear , but I forgot my shirt was one that I bought because it was cute. It can an emo carebear that says 'no one cares about me so fuck the world'.

"Nick don't you got something to do," Li sighed glaring at her older 'brother'.

"Nope I don't think so," Nick slurred still smirking.

"Are you sure because I can make sure you do,"

"iiiiiiiii….gotta go," Nick said and sped off downstairs. I chuckled and turned my attention to Li.

"What's up," I asked.

"You have a visitor," She said expressionless. "Well actually visitors because her friends and I am guessing your friends to with her,"

"Lissa?" I questioned happily. "She's finally here,"

Last week I called Lissa because Li said it is not good for me not to keep in contact with my bondmate if she is still alive. When I called her she was ecstatic about hearing me. We talked all night then we talked through the bond which Li taught me how to. After a while I realized how much I missed her and told her, Christian, and Mia to come only.

"Yeah she…" I caught off Li when I started to run in my room getting ready as fast as I can. After I finally got ready I ran down the two sets of stair in a graphic tee and jeans. When I finally got to the kitchen in the first story of the house. I ran past Nick, Solaie, and Abe who all laughed. When I got to the living room I saw Lissa standing there with a shocked face looking around the living room with Christian and Mia doing the same.

"You think this is amazing you should see the rest of the house," I breathed. All three turned to me with the biggest smile on their face.

"Ro..," I didn't let Lissa finish because I immediately tackled her in a hug. Bring Christian and Mia down with us. We were all laugh on the floor. When we finally got up we looked at each other and smiled really wide.

"Wow Rose you missed me so much that you actually hugged me," Christian teased.

"Damn it your right excuse me I need to go set myself on fire to get your germs off," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to do that for you," Christian smirked holding a fire ball in the air.

"Only if I can do the same to you," I shrugged smiling mischievously.

"NO no burning each other today….we haven't seen Rose in a long time and I want Christian in one piece," Lissa said. I felt like laughing until I pee ,but it wasn't my feelings it was Lissa's. I looked at her with a questioning look and she just shrugged.

"You really think Rose is gonna beat me Lis," Christian whined.

"Yes Fireboy I can kick your ass," I said like if it was nothing new.

"No you can't," Christian said sticking out his tongue.

"What are you five," I retorted.

" What are you period,"

"your seriously are five for that being your best comeback," I swung my head back and laughed. I heard Mia and Lissa chuckling next to me.

"You know what Rose," Christian hissed holding fireballs on each hand. My grin grew wider if that is possible.

"What Chrissy girl?" I laughed at myself for coming up with the nickname.

"I AM NOT A GIRL," he yelled at threw a fire ball at me as I was moving out of the way my graphic tee caught on fire. I immediately took it off and stepped on it. When I looked up at Christian dying of laughter.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT," I roared. Christian, Lissa, and Mia looked scared out of their minds as my body turned. My fire wings extending out but not burning anything. My armor on and ready to go. They stared at amazement at me. "What's wrong Christian give up now," I smiled evilly as the twin fire swords appeared on my hands.

"Never," he was holding his ground against me. We charged for each other doing a battle cry. In the last minute I changed to water and sent like 2 tons of cold water to drop on Christian. Christian shrieked like a little girl which made everyone in the room laugh really hard. Lissa and I were rolling on the floor laughing. Just then Abe, Li, Nick, and Solaie came running in. I had to suck all the water out from the floor before they noticed. Now all they see is a very cold Christian shaking and glaring at me.

"What happened we heard a girl scream?" Li asked. The questioned caused Lissa , Mia, and I to roll around and laugh again.

After we explained what happened everyone was now laughing at Christian.

"Christian go use the restroom over there to dry yourself, there should be a towel to dry yourself," I said and pointed at the green door just ahead of us. Christian nodded and turned over there after mumbling about getting me later.

"Wow Rose so you can use water to," Mia exclaimed with amazement looking at me. I just remember I am still in my water get up that happens when I change to water element to use its full power. When I use my water powers I don't have wings instead I am really flexible, breathe underwater, and swim really fast. Which comes in handy when you do bets with Nick on who can hold their breath the longest underwater, and He never realizes that I can breathe underwater? I made Solaie and Li promise not to tell him. I also have on a blue bikini top that have waves on and blue baggy shorts. I actually like the outfit for water it is comfortable ,but the problem with water is the only weapon I know about it is a spear. The spear looks like Triton's spear. You know Triton from the little mermaid. Well the spear is kind of the same except my spear is silver with roses carved on the side. Li told me that all my weapons are gonna have rose's on the side to know that it is mine alone not anyone else. I know Li helps me a lot, but I can tell sometimes she gets jealous because all she can do is normal fire and control the shadows to. I wish I can do something.

"yup," I made the p pop when I said it. After that I answered all of Mia's and Lissa's questions until it got late. I showed a still grumpy Christian to his and Lissa's room.

"Now I don't want to hear noises during the night from you to," I said holding up my finger like a mother does. Christian and Lissa both turned red and mumbled no. I laughed at walked to my room.

"Wait Rose," I turn around to Lissa's voice and smiled.

"Yeah," I said in time before Lissa attacked me in a hug. I felt a tear go down her cheek.

" I really missed you, and I am glad you told me that you were ok and that I can visit you, you're the only family I got and I know you have powers and can protect yourself but I am still worried," Lissa whispered silently sobbing in my arms. I hugged her back and felt the tears come down my own face.

"Me 2 Lissa you are and will always be my sister, I am sorry I put you through all that," I whispered that. Then I heard footsteps when I looked up I see Li there with sorrow in her eyes. When she see me looking at her she runs. "Li?" I said. I was still confused. Then my brain went to work again. It was what I told to Lissa. Could she be jealous or upset? I need to find out what's wrong.

"Lissa you should go to sleep you look tired ok?" I let go of Lissa. She wiped her eyes and walked to her door.

"Night Rose," she said smiling before shutting the door. I felt a wave of her emotions _Joy, Relief, and a hint of wonder_. I shook my head and smiled. She can't stop thinking about how I looked like in my fire wear per say. When I heard the door shut I turned toward the way that Li ran and started to run after her.

* * *

**hey guys! :D so what you think? i laughed my ass off while i was writing about the play fight with christian and rose because i can so imagine that lol soo plz review and tell me what you think :D thanks **


	13. DAmn why me

**Hey guys! Omfg I am so srry guys it has been to long for an update …I swear school is killing me ….damn..well on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

3rd person point of view

Li ran as fast as she could to her favorite spot in the backyard. The garden. She doesn't know why she is crying or even feeling envious of her cousin's best friend, but she can't help it.

As she sat on the bench in front of the beautiful garden she remembered her and Rose's trainings. They have gotten really close over the last few months. Rose got used to calling her sis. Which made her feel so happy that she found a member of her family and that the member was as cool as Rose.

Li sat there playing with her fire in her hands deep in thought not knowing that Rose is looking for her.

'_I'm so stupid'_ Li sighed at her thought. She actually liked Lissa and found her really nice, but she couldn't get over her pissed off and jealous feeling for her and Rose. She will never have anything like that with her bondmate , Jake.

Li sighed in sadness.

"I can never tell them the truth…to much lies I already used on everyone," Li sighed thinking about the truth she needs to tell. "I lied to everyone…even myself," Li sobbed bringing her hands to her face. Leaning her head down she felt someone near and can tell instantly that it is Rose.

Li looked towards the direction of where she is and decided on how she is gonna tell the big news to Rose. While she waited she just played with the ball of flame she created on her hand. Relived that finally she is gonna tell someone the truth about what really happened to Jake.

* * *

Rpov

I ran to the place I knew where Li would be. The garden. I automatically sensed her as I got near. I know she knew I was there. she sat at the bench in front of the fountain playing with a ball a fire on her hand. All I can think of is relief that I found her.

"Li" I breathed making my way to her. Li snapped her head up looking at me. Her black and electric blue hair moving with the small breeze that came. She smiled weakly at me as I sat next to her.

"Li I am so sorry ...i didn't know you were there, but I do love you as a sister," I breathed looking at her.

"That's not why I am like this Rose and I know I see you as my sister to," she smiled weakly at me. I see her eyes sparkle with determination. "The truth is that I am jealous of you and Lissa,"

"What you mean," I asked confused. I thought she said she wasn't per say.

"The bond relationship you have is so strong I wish mine with my bondmate Jake was like that," she breathed. I felt like she is hiding something from me.

"But isn't Jake dead," I whispered

"Rose it's time you know the truth….no one knows this…I was able to keep it a secret for so long…I was lying to myself and to everyone every day of my life," I see a tear slip down her eyes.

"What do you mean Li….what's wrong,"

"Jake is not dead," she practically yelled at me with tears coming down her face. " DAMN IT WHY AM I FUCKING CRYING UGH I AM SUPPOSE TO BE STRONG UGH," Li yelled at herself. I looked at her closely and notice that there is something else she is hiding from me.

"It gets to the best of us ," I shrugged at her crying comment. "Now what do you mean Jake is not dead," I asked trying to raise my eyebrow, but failed miserably again.

"you know you can't really do that eyebrow thing right?" Li said stating the obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious," I sneered.

"Your welcome lieutenant sarcasm," she glared at me.

We had a glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Ugh I can't take this I need to know what is she hiding.

"ok enough," I said with authority in my voice I looked at her and notice that we were both standing up glaring at each other. "Li tell me what you need to tell me," I breathed.

Li just stared at me as if contemplating about telling me anymore. I sighed in frustration and turned around. Looking around the garden I noticed the only flowers there are here are roses. Different cooler roses all around. It was so beautiful.

"Jake's alive and he is coming after you," Li said in just a whisper.

"WHAT!" I turned around shocked at stared at her face in disbelief. He is alive? And he is after me? Why?

Damn why does everything happen to me. I wanted to yell.

* * *

**hey guys i am so sorry this is so short :( but tell me what you think...**

**So Li was lying to everyone? i can't believe it and i wrote it hahah lol i am such a dork. **

**what will rose do now that she knows someone is out to get her? what about Dimitri? **

**important questions lol hahaha review plz haha**


	14. He's coming

**Hey guys lol thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome :D well I hope you guys like this chapter lol it was a little hard to write :D enjoy.,..**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

"What!" I yelled again looking at Li in utter shock. Li is shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looks at me with the guiltiest expression.

"I'm I am so sorry Rose, I wanted to tell everyone and you to but I couldn't he made me swear I wouldn't then he just left and…..," I stopped her rambling with my hand.

"Why me," I hissed. Li flinched at my voice. She deserves it. Lissa's here she can be in danger because she kept this. Li stayed quiet for a while.

"it's not just you it's me also," Li whispered.

"Why is he coming after us then?"

"He knows about our powers and wants us for it,"

"He is a Strigoi," I asked scared to know the answer.

"Yes," Li sighed letting a tear slip.. "But that's not the worst part,"

I looked at her for what seemed like forever. She had tears coming down her eyes while she was glaring at the floor. I imagine she is cursing at herself for crying in front of me.

"he is in charge of a huge army of Strigoi here in Turkey," I looked at her shocked at what she just said. " he ..he …he … doesn't know we are here yet but he will soon find out…whenever he finds out he sends Strigoi here to get me but I was always able to kill them but still more come so I take on Abe's missions with Nick and Solaie…. Jake sent the Strigoi to attack your school Rose," she looks up with so much sadness and regret.

"How do you know all this," I said keeping my composure when inside I want to find this son of a bitch and kill him with my bare hands because that attack at school was the one that Dimitri go changed.

"Solaie." She sighed and wouldn't look at me.

"but Solaie…..why didn't she tell anyone," I wondered.

"She doesn't know," I looked at her confused. How could she not know? Unless someone used compulsion on her, but Li can't do that.

"But you can't do compulsion right?"

"yes I can Rose I don't know how ,but compulsion is one power that came with the fire… every time Solaie got a vision she would tell me then ask me so much questions about why isn't he dead and she would freak out because she would see me and you turn to Strigoi with him in one vision and us dead in another," I looked at her shocked. Us dead? "She would freak out so much I would use compulsion to make her forget the visions and everything about Jake except what I tell her. Please understand Rose I had to do this all the time because I couldn't handle it myself I wanted to protect them and knowing them they would fight and so would you," Li looked at me with pleading eyes begging me for her to understand.

"How long has this been going on?" I questioned. Still not believing how she could lie to everyone like that.

"a little over a year," she sighed. While she was talking the whole time I felt Lissa in my head listening.

' _Lissa I am not dumb I know you are in my head_' I thought to her opening the bond so we can talk.

_'I am so sorry Rose I just was worried where you ran to after I closed the door I heard you running' _

_ 'How much did you hear'_ I let out a sigh making Li looking at me curiously.

_'Enough…Rose we got to tell everyone'_ I can feel her worry coming through the bond.

_' I know I know ….but I need to get you, Christian, and Mia out of here first….' _

_ 'No!' _I can feel the demand in Lissa's voice. Damn why is she so stubborn '_because I just am now we are gonna stay here'_

_ 'No! Lissa you need to go to court to safety'_ I yelled in my head.

'_NO! I CAN'T GO THERE KNOWING THAT YOU COULD BE KILLED AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING'_ I can feel her yelling in my head.

_'YOU HAVE TO GO BECAUSE IF YOU ARE HERE I WOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOU TO MUCH' _I yelled back_ . 'we will talk about this later'_

_'Fine!'_ she said. I can still feel her worry. I closed the bond and looking at Li and wondering in my head how Lissa got through the barrier to see through my eyes in the first place. For some odd reason I have a feeling Lissa is gonna call him.

"Lissa?" Li questioned with an amused expression.

"Yeah" I sighed. "wipe that smirk off your face because we are going to tell everyone ,but before that I need to go in Lissa's head again I feel like she is gonna do something that is gonna piss me off," Li raised her eyebrow and simply grabbed me hand to lead me to the house while I am in Lissa's head.

I am in the guest room that she and Christian are staying in. The walls are a light blue color while the furniture is white. I am looking around the room. I can feel Lissa is thinking, but she is blocking it for me not to know. She turns to see a sleeping Christian on the bed next to her. I felt a smile creep on her lips as she got up and made her way to her black and gray coach purse.

"Where's my phone," Lissa whispered to herself looking around the room. She put her purse down as she made her way to the bathroom seeing it on the counter charging.

Lissa picked up the phone and dialed the number I was praying she wouldn't. I watched in horror through her eyes her picking up the phone and putting it to her ear.

_Ring ….Ring…Ring_ I was praying in my head that he wouldn't pick up.

"Guardian Belikova" I heard the familiar Russian voice through the phone.

"Dimitri Listen I need you in Turkey ASAP," I hear Lissa say.

"NO!," I yelled at the top of my lungs opening notice a shocked Li and Nick in front of me. I looked around and notice that we were in the white walled living room. I was sitting on one of the leather brown couches with Nick and Li on either side of me. I looked at the love seat in the other side and see Solaie with a knowing smile on her face. My guess is she already knows everything and is smiling about Dimitri. I wonder if she saw a vision of us in the future.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face before I wipe it for you," I hissed causing Li and Nick to flinch next to me. I saw Solaie's smile disappearing slowly then turning to a glare. Then I remembered what I needed to do I got up really fast and ran as fast as I could up the stairs to Lissa's room.

When I got there I slammed the door open. I almost laughed when I saw Christian fall out of his bed in shock, but I then focused me attention to Lissa glaring. She just closed her phone ending the conversation looking at me guiltily. I can feel how sorry she is through the bond.

"Lissa.." I started then was interrupted by the most annoying voice ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE YOU CAN'T JUST GO SLAMMING INTO PEOPLES DAMN ROOM ESPECI…"

"Shut up," I hissed sending him the most dangerous glare I can make. I saw Christian flinch and backing away to be behind Lissa. "pussy" I whispered. I then focused my attention back to Lissa. Who was looking at me with the I'm sorry face that I hate so much. "Lissa .."

"It's too late Rose Dimitri is on his way here," Lissa said with a look of determination on her face." There is nothing you can do he is coming here and we are gonna stay,"

I don't remember Lissa ever having so much authority in her voice. She really sounded like a queen. I stared at her in shock as the I remembered that Dimitri was coming here.

I don't think I am ready to see him again after what happened at the hospital. I wonder if it worked?

"Ho how how long until he get's here," I said stuttering. I looked at Lissa and a confused Christian behind her.

"like 30 minutes ..it turns out he is around here," Lissa sighed.

30 minutes that isn't enough time…

Can I do this…

Of course I can face him …..

Right?

* * *

**Omg Dimitri's coming! :D hehe **

**will rose be able to hold herself together?**

**Will Dimitri remember everything?**

**What will they do about the army of strigoi after them?**

**REVIEW! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	15. Vision of death?

**Hey guys lol thanks for the reviews I am so glad you like my story…lol … well I was actually up all night thinking about this chapter ..i wanted Dimitri's and Rose's meeting to be perfect lol well tell me what you think**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

'Damn how long can 30 minutes be' I was yelling in my head. After Lissa told me that he will be here. We made our way down stairs to see Abe, Li, Mia, Solaie, and Nick sitting together talking. Nick was comforting Li as she told everyone the truth and when she was done. Everyone was fighting saying they will stay here and fight as me and Li refused to let them.

"we don't want you to get hurt," Li agrued. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah if he wants us then he can come and get us, both of us together can take on anything," I said in confidence. I know I am right ,but even if I die trying I want my family safe.

"Rose is right we can ..we can't fight when we have to worry about you all the time," Li said.

"BUT WE CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!," Nick yelled.

"YOU CAN DIE! DON'T YOU SEE!," Lissa yelled tossing her arms in exasperation.

"THEN IF WE DIE OR TURN INTO STRIGOI OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY WANT WITH US I DON'T FUCKING CARE BECAUSE AT LEAST I KNOW YOU ARE SAFE." I yelled back I felt a tear go down my cheeks " I don't know what I would do if something happened to you guys," I whispered. I let my tears fall and then I felt a hand I turned my head to see Li standing there with tears coming down her face to.

"Rose is right ..i would never forgive myself if something happened to all of you," Li whispered looking at everyone in the room. "some of you I just meet but you already feel like family to me," Li looked at Lissa , Chistian, and Mia just then.

I looked around the room and notice at least everyone had tears coming down their face. We all knew the fate that might come upon us. We sat there in silence letting our tears come out together.

Then the doorbell rang startling all of us. As I got up to go get it I see everyone getting up all with worried expressions.

"I got it …I know it's Dimitri," I whispered. I can tell by everyone's face that they are shocked. I then looked at Lissa. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much today. She looked tired. She then nodded at me as I made my way to the door. I know she is gonna tell them.

I opened the door to see the Russian god standing right in front of me. His brown hair up to his shoulders as always. His brown eyes boring into me.

"Rose, is Lissa alright," I heard his Russian accent. I can see his worried expression. I just nodded and said yes as I led him to the living room where we had to explain everything over again.

Dimitri sat and listened intently to everything Li and I said. Every once in a while I catch him glancing at me. When we were done explaining everyone was quiet for a while.

"Dimitri I need you to accompany Lissa, Christian, and Mia back to the court with Nick, Abe ,and Solaie to protect them," I said looking at him in the eyes. He looked back at me. I felt as if my heart skipped a beat as we looked at each other.

"THE HELL WE WON'T," I heard Mia yelled. Which started everyone yelling.

"I'M NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE"

"I AM STAYING HERE,"

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GO,"

Everyone argued and yelled while Dimitri and I still stared at each other. His eyes seem to be searching me. For what?..

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE," I heard Li yelled. Everyone immediately quieted and looked at Li. She had her attention to a zoned out Solaie. She is having a vision. We all looked at Solaie for the longest of time waiting for her vision to end. Then she let out a gasp and looked franticly around the room. Her eyes then landing on me staring at in utter shock and horror with tears going down her face.

"Solaie what did you see?" Li said softly reaching for her.

" Ro Ro Rose," she stuttered with more tears coming down. Everyone then turned their attention to me then back at her.

"What about Rose,"

Everyone watched and waited for Solaie to talk. Everyone worried. Why did she say my name?

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Li said calmly still comforting Solaie. Solaie then sucked in her breath and started to talk about what she saw.

"In my vision I was in Rose's body. She was here alone walking around prepared for a fight. It was a month from now. The house was really dark and she was using her shadow powers to blend in," everyone listened intently to what Solaie said. "While she was walking she saw an army of Strigoi up front and around the whole house. Thousands of Strigoi were there. And Jake was there to," Solaie looked at Li. Li was staring at her feet. "The Strigoi closed in on Rose all around. You can hear Jake's evil laughter. Rose got out of the house to the Rose garden to fight them better. The Strigoi followed her surrounding her on all sides," everyone was on the end of their seats listening intently to what she was saying. I was getting nervous. By seeing Solaie's reaction when the vision finished something bad is going to happen to me.

"Ro Ros Rose turned to her earth element. Her wings of light extending killing most of the Strigoi , but then Jake came out of nowhere with Li in his hands holding her unconscious body. Rose yelled for him to let her go. She got distracted and all of the Strigoi came on her all at once. Li's body that was on Jake's hands was a fake to distract Rose," Solaie said with tears coming down. "THEY KILLED HER….SHE WAS PROTECTING US AND THEY KILLED HER." Solaie yelled bursting into tears.

I looked at her in shock and disbelief. There is something else she is hiding ,but I know for sure one thing she isn't lying about.

I will die to protect those I love…

And if this vision will happen I know I will die in peace knowing they are safe…

Everyone then busted into shouts. Yelling. Crying. And even cursing is all I here.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE CAN'T DIE"

"WE HAVE TO STAY HERE NOW"

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS RIGHT"

" I AM NOT GONNA LET MY ONLY CHILD AND DAUGHTER DIE IN MY HOUSE OR EVER,"

All their yelling didn't help me concentrate. It's making my head hurt. I need them..

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I see everyone staring at me from their standing positions. When did they stand up? "now we have a lot to take in," I kept my voice as expressionless as I could. I got up from my chair and continued. " We will discuss the rest tomorrow so until then I want everyone to get plenty of rest, all right?" I had so much authority in my voice that everyone just mumbled ok and went to their rooms. I didn't get the chance to see if Dimitri left to his room because I left so quickly.

I made my way to the rose garden that Li and I were before. I just sat on the bench and stared at the water in the fountain. Thinking…

Where was everyone in the vision? Why wasn't I strong enough? How do I convince everyone to leave me by myself here now? Will I be able to…

I was to busy in thought to notice that there was someone coming my way. I turned my head to see who it was. My eyes widened in shock…

* * *

** oooh! who is it? lol **

**Is it Dimitri? Or Nick? or maybe even Jake?**

**there are infinite possibilities hahahaha**

**this chapter is a shock and kinda sad a little in the beginning lol **

**well i hope you like it :D**

**ReVIEW PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? hahaha **


	16. end almost neAR

**Hey guys lol sorry for being evil and leaving things in cliffhangers lol it seems to make the story more interesting….. hahaha lol well hope you like this chapter..**

Rpov

The man standing in front of me now is none other than Dimitri Belikova himself. Damn..

"Dimitri," I breathed motioning for him to sit next to me. He just nodded his head and sat down next to me on the bench. I can feel his body heat warming my arm. I can smell his aftershave. Damn did I miss him , but he will see me as a friend now and always. We both stared at the fountain. We just stared for a while I didn't mind I was enjoying his company.

"why Rose?" I heard Dimitri say. I can hear the sorrow in his voice. I turned to look at him still facing the fountain.

"why what?" I questioned and stared at him.

"why did you erase my memory of me loving you?"

I stared at him in shock. How did he know? who told him? did the memory thing even work? Awww shit?

"howd how how did you know," I breathed out. I was still staring in shock.

"Yeva," Dimitri sighed.

"damn I forgot about that woman," I whispered mentally hitting myself.

"what?," Dimitri turned to me in confused. Shit.

"Ohh no nothing!," I said really fast shaking my head fast. I sighed and looked down at my hands. " I wanted to take your pain away I didn't want you to suffer anymore."

"Bullshit," I looked at Dimitri surprised that he just cursed. " you never asked me what I wanted. Did you? No! you didn't."

"I did what I thought was best." I sneered. How the hell can he talk to me like that?

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU WERE BEING SELFISH," Dimitri yelled glaring at me. This pissed me off I stood up in front of Dimitri and glared at him.

"SELFISH? SELFISH? I FUCKING DID THIS FOR YOU DIMITRI I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN PAIN….I HATED FIGHTING WITH YOU ALL THE TIME LIKE WE ARE NOW," I yelled. I watched Dimitri's face changed from anger to sorrow as he looked at me.

"when I woke up in a hospital room I was so confused and had the worst headache. And I didn't remember how I got there or why I was there. all I knew is that I had to go home," Dimitri said in a whisper. My anger dying down as he talked. I went sit back down on the bench to listen. "when I called my mom she didn't believe me at first. She was crying over the phone and yelling at me until Yeva took the phone calling my mom a moron for not believing her own son," Dimitri chuckled. That sounds like her. Crazy old lady. " Yeva then yelled at me for what seem like hours asking me what took me so long. After our talk I went home ,but on the way there I felt paper in my pocket.," Dimitri then put his hand in his back pocket and took out the letter I wrote to him when I left. I stared in shock. Damn I didn't know he had it with him.

Dimitri opened the letter and chuckled.

"You thought I forgot about this," he smiled sadly at me. "when I got home I already read the letter ,but I didn't get it. When I got home there was lots of crying , disbelief, and yelling." Dimitri sighed in frustration. "they were giving me a headache and Victoria wouldn't stop trying to attack me. I guess Yeva got tired of it to because she yelled at everyone again saying that I am a dhampir again and why does she live with a family of idiots, but when she said idiots she looked right at me." Dimitri looked at me. I couldn't help but marvel at his face. "after everyone finally settled down Yeva took me outside. I didn't know what she wanted me for. When we were outside alone she hit me in the back of the head," Dimitri rubbed the back of his head like if he just got hit there now. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I can imagine that old lady doing all that. I remember when she had the damn nerve to make me walk with heavy bricks all the way to Mark and Oskana's house.

"Yeva scolded me on how can I leave you and let a stupid mind trick change the way I feel about you," Dimitri continued. " I was out there with her scolding at me for most of the night. When I went to bed I had this strange urge to go to Turkey. I couldn't sleep so I kept rereading your letter to me over and over again." Dimitri held up the letter and opened it. He turned to me raising one of his eyebrows. Damn I wish I can do that. "Mind?" he wants to ready the letter to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Dear Dimitri," He started to read the letter ,but he wasn't looking at it. He was looking at me in the eyes. He memorized the letter. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Damn it Rose don't be weak at a time like this. " I know you will probably think I am selfish for leaving Lissa behind. I am I know. the funny thing is it was like I can hear your damn zen lessons in my head while I was packing. You know Comrade those are really annoying ,but I didn't write this letter to talk about how annoying you are because then this would be a novel. Not those damn western novels you like though. I mean how can you read that…. Well anyways. i know you will take care of Lissa because of that little thing that you had of her saving you. Dimitri I want you to know that I don't regret going to Russia to save you. I mean I love it there. Your family welcomed me with open arms. Speaking of which call your family they are probably worried sick about you. I want you to know I don't hold anything against you from when you were Strigoi. I know that wasn't you. I forgive you and as much as I want to run to your arms and let you see that. I am not going to. Those words you told me hurt me deep it broke my heart I am not gonna lie. Now I am off to escape from that pain. I am going to try to restore it and I hope you can restore your pain to. I want you to forgive yourself even if that doesn't you will be with me. I don't care as long as you are happy. I love you and will always love you. Your pain in the ass, Rose,"

When Dimitri finished silent tears came down my face. He memorized it. I put my heart into that letter. Dimitri lifted up his hand and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He left his hand there still cupping my cheek. I leaned into the hand unconsciously.

"Rose I know everything again…the memory compulsion didn't work," Dimitri said softly keeping his hand on my cheek. I raised my head to look him directly in the eyes. I was shocked that it didn't work. "I don't know why ,but when I arrived in Turkey all my memories came back little by little and then when I saw you answer the door they came back completely. Then I realized that I never want to feel like I don't love you again. Because…..Roza I love you to much to lose you. I learned to forgive myself and now I am asking for you to forgive me for breaking your heart so much." Dimitri looked at me lowering his hand. His eyes sparkling in the moon light. All I can do is stare in shock.

"Yes Dimitri I forgive you I will always forgive you..i love you so much," I smiled through my tears. Finally the moment that I was waiting for so long. We then embraced in front of the fountain.

"Rose I got one more thing to ask you," I can feel his hot breath in my ear.

"Oh god don't tell me that this is a dream and I am in a monkey suit," I breathed hoping the answer is a no. Dimitri laughed and his whole body shook against me. He pulled away. Our lips only a finger apart.

"No…I was gonna ask if you want to go inside to eat," I stared at him shocked. I was usually the one with the food comments.

"oh my god hell must have froze over if you just said that," I gasped in exasperation. Dimitri laughed as he made his way to stand up from the bench. Dimitri extended his hand and as I grabbed it he made his way t the house. We went inside the house hand in hand.

When we got to the kitchen I almost died of laughter. Everyone was in the kitchen eating junk food.

"What the hell you weren't gonna save me any?" I yelled causing everyone to go silent.

"Well we are stressed so we deserve to eat junk food and relax until we sleep," Solaie said removing her face from looking inside the food cabinet to stick out her tongue at me. Everyone went back to talking and laughing.

"Whatever as long as there is Chocolate donuts for me," I rolled my eyes. Right when I said that I heard 2 certain boys stop talking. I turned around to see the back of Nick and Christian's heads at the counter. They were sitting on the stools and looked like they were shaking. I walked over to them and put my left arm around Christian's shoulders and my right arm around Nick. Putting my head in between them so I can look at what they were doing. I felt them stiffen under my arms. "Boys, did you eat my donuts," I said looking back and forth between their scared faces and pointing at the empty donut box in front of them. Everyone stopped talking at looked at us with amusement.

Christian and Nick shook their heads from side to side mumbling no. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Rose come on leave them alone it's just donuts," Li and Lissa said at the same time. I looked at both of them glaring menacingly. Lissa flinched back while Li looked at me as if accepting the challenge.

"You don't understand," I sneered squeezing Nick and Christian closer to me. I can see Christian sending a pleading glance to Lissa who just shook her head and mouth 'your own your own' to him. "I . !" I said

"Solaie see if there are another box of donuts in there," I heard Li mumble to Solaie. Solaie went back into the searching while Li smiled at me.

"Well boys let us just hope they find the donuts right?" I sneered into their ears. I heard them both gulp while staring with pleading eyes at Solaie who was looking franticly.

"Kiz there are some in your room remember you took the extra box there. there are some left I check," Abe said. at this I brightened up.

"Well boys looks like you were saved," I said as I dashed upstairs to my room.

"Ahhhhahahaha you guys should have seen your face.," I heard Solaie laughing.

"You look like you were gonna shit in your pants," Li roared making everyone burst into laughter. My family. What can you do?

When I got to my room I saw the box of donuts on my bed under my phone.

"Bingo," I exclaimed. When I went to pick up the box my phone rang. Caller id was unknown. "Hello, Guardian Hathaway," I breathed

"Rose," I heard a dark menacing man. I froze. "do you know who this is?"

I couldn't talk I stayed silent.

"I am guessing so," the man chuckled darkly. It can't be can it? Jake? "I can't wait to see you in person. I have been waiting for to long now you know. ahhhh and Li.."

"You son of a bitch if you go anywhere near Li I will…," I threatened, but was cut off.

"ah ah ah ah ..my do you have a temper," he chuckled again. I just want to go through to phone to kill him. "I wasn't going to go anything to her or your little precious family."

"What do you want," I clutched my teeth so hard I thought they were gonna break.

"I want you and your power…. I can kill so much with that power and become the most powerful Strigoi in the world," he sneered and laughed at the last part. I was getting really disgusted.

"What makes you think I will let you have me,"

"oh you will because if you don't I will not hesitate to kill everyone you love including Dimitri Belikova," he threatened. I froze he knows Dimitri ,but how? "Now give my best to Li..and if you want her and everyone safe I would come to me alone when I tell you if I were you,"

Then he hung up. I felt my phone come out of my hand. I heard it fall on the ground into pieces. I was in shock.

He will kill everyone..

He wants me alone..

Was that how the vision went?

I need to protect everyone….

"Rose hurry up we want to watch a movie," I heard Nick whine from downstairs.

I put on my best face and walked downstairs with the box of donuts. I'm gonna spend as much as I can with the people I love.

I don't know what I am gonna do but for now I know is that I need to get everyone away from here and me. When I got downstairs I see everyone spread out in the living fighting on what movie to watch. I smiled in spite of knowing that it might all come to an end.

Tears and Sorrow come.

Fights and war come.

If Happiness and joy disappear?

Then the end is almost near.

* * *

**omg omg omg! jake called Rose he threatened!**

**what is Rose going to do?**

**how is she going to get everyone to leave her alone with him?**

**What about Dimitri how will he take it?**

**Will Rose figure out what to do?**


	17. memories

**Hey guys lol thanks for all the reviews everyone ;D well hope you like the chapter ;D**

* * *

Rpov

"are you ready Rose?" Li questioned still circling around me. We are gonna start our fight because yesterday we had an argument on who is more badass and everyone got into it. It's already been a week since Jake threatened me and I am counting my days with my family. Abe told us to fight outside because he didn't want anything ruin. So here we are circling each other contemplating who makes the first move in the summer heat.

"GO ROSE KICK HER ASS!" I heard Christian yell. Everyone decided to come and watch because apparently two certain dweebs were holding bets. Without taking my eyes off of Li I held up my hand and showed Christian my beautiful middle finger. I can hear everyone chuckle behind me on the porch where they were all sitting.

"So rude I am trying to be supportive." Christian scoffed.

"Well maybe if you didn't piss her off by holding bets about this she wouldn't do that," Lissa said with a sigh.

"Hey she said she wanted half the money anyways. So it is a win win situation," Christian said.

"Are you sure she didn't just threatened," I heard Nick teased him. I can imagine Christians face turning pale. I laughed at myself thinking when I heard that he was taking bets and I cornered him threatening to give me half the money. Knowing I will win of course.

"Rose are you ready to fight or do you want to listen to the two girls talk some more," Li hissed. I shook my head no as I got back to my fighting stance, but almost lost it when I heard Christian and Nick whine at Li that they are men. Li just shot them a look and they shut up.

Finally silence. Li and I circled each other seeing who to go first. I watched her moves as she watched mine. I can tell Li is getting impatient. She isn't one for patience.

After a while of circling each other it was Li who broke it. Li threw a punch to the right side of my face. I quickly dodged as I used my left arm to grab her hand. Dragging her towards me I used my right arm and punched her hard in the stomach. Li staggered back regaining her balance she smirked looking at me.

"That was bullshit hit Rose," She breathed glaring at me. We circled each other again glaring.

"You're the one that got impatient," I sneered.

"You know I was going to go easy on you but I changed my mind," She replied holding a ball of fire on her right hand and smirking like that damn cat from alice in wonderland.

I smiled back. This is getting better and better.

Li threw the fire in my direction I quickly dodged and changed to my water element. Li stopped then smiled. She threw more fire balls at me like 5 at a time. My weapon for water ( tritons spear)formed on my hands. Each ball of flame that came my way I used the spear to dodge. After of doing this for a while I started to get bored. I made the spear turn into a long water whip. Clack ! I cracked the whip in the air smirking wider. I raised my right arm that contained the whip and sung it to the right of Li. Li moved out of the way, but as she moved she sent a ball of fire at amazing speed at me. The fire hit my arms causing it to burn. I used the water to soothe the burn. Damn. She was so fast.

Getting pissed now I put my hands together focusing on all the water to come to my hands and throwing the water at Li. She tried to dodge but she couldn't she was caught in my water and was soaked.

"AAAhhhh," I heard a girl scream, but it wasn't Li. I looked to see a very soaked Christian getting up. "DAMN IT ROSE I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET MY KEYS THAT THE DUMBASS OVER THERE THREW AND YOU FUCKING SOAKED ME AGAIN," I turned towards the porch to see Nick dying of laughter with Solaie and Abe. Lissa and Dimitri chuckled.

"Damn it Christian! You know not to go into a battle zone while people are fighting. AND WHO THE HELL RUNS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING FIGHT FOR JUST KEYS YOU FUCKTARD," I yelled back obviously mad that he blamed me. Then I felt a pain on my leg and I fell. I turned to see Li struggling to get up, but she had her hand out breathing hard. She must have thrown a fire ball at me. I got up holding my left leg and glared at Li.

"Your gonna pay for that," I sneered glaring at Li.

"Bring it on," she replied with a smile.

I quickly changed into my air outfit. My white angel wings extending out. I felt my left cheek and right arm burn a little knowing the light blue rose tattoos appeared. My white Greek goddess dress flowing up to my knee. The dress goes from a white color and a low v – neck at the top to a light blue at the bottom. The dress had long sleeves that had a slit from the top of my shoulder to about an inch before my sleeve ends. Showing my arm, but not completely. I felt the air wrap around both of my hands revealing two shiny Samurai swards with rose's carved on the handles. I looked at Li and smiled.

"Your not the only one that learned new tricks Rose," Li said smiling. She extended her hands as twin fire swords appeared on her hands. I stared in shock at her. When was she able to do this? "Shocked? Hu?" Li chuckled. Li lifted the swords on her hand to her face to get a better look for herself. She smiled. "I've been practicing."

I felt my anger rise. I stared at the smirking Li with vengeance. I used my wings and the air to increase my speed as I headed towards her. Ours swords clashed and the real fight began.

* * *

"Damn it Li no one can win this," I breathed. We were both on the floor panting and tired. We have been fighting all day. I was tired and in pain. I can tell Li was to. Everyone on the porch was watching with anticipation for someone to win but no one can. I admit I took it easy on Li a little , but it was still hard. Even though Li doesn't have all the powers like I do. she is still really good. Her strength and speed is amazing.

"Your right how about we call it a tie?" Li breathed. I nodded in agreement and used the shadows to heal us completely. As we made our way back to the porch everyone looked at us shocked.

"Soooo who won?" Nick asked only to get hit in the head by Solaie. "OW what was that for," he whined rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," Solaie scoffed. I rolled my eyes at them and looked to Dimitri who was smiling proudly. I smiled back and tried to stop my heart from speeding. Damn.

"It was a tie," Li stated. It sounded like she was upset about it. I mean who wouldn't I am upset to. I wanted to win.

"WHAT!" Christian and Nick yelled in exaggeration. Earning hits in the back of the heads by Lissa and Solaie.

"Yup so who wants to eat because I know that we are starving," I said and Li nodded in agreement holding her stomach. Everyone agreed and we made our way inside.

Once inside we looked at each other to see who will cook. No one wanted to cook so I have to take drastic measures.

"ok Fine I will cook," I sighed and smirked on the inside for what is going to happen next.

"NO!" Solaie, Li, Abe, and Nick yelled. I looked at them innocently at their panicked states.

"Why don't you let Rose cook," Christian asked. I can tell Lissa and Dimitri were also curious.

"Because one time, about a month later that Rose was here, she offered to cook us dinner," Nick started. I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the kitchen stools. They are so dramatic.

"We thought it was a nice gesture and we let her cook while we watched t.v.," Li shrugged while getting out stuff for dinner. I guess she is cooking.

"After 5 minutes of watching t.v. we smelled smoke" Solaie said.

"We came running in the kitchen to find Rose panicking and the area where the stove was at on fire," Nick said pointing at where the old stove was.

"I wasn't panicking I was just caught off guard," I scoffed.

"yeah right this was Rose," Li said holding her hands in the air and running in a circle screaming "OH MY GOD I BURNED IT. I BURNED THE KITCHEN. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO. ABE IS GOING TO KILL ME..AHHHHH" everyone laughed at Li's impersonation of me. I glared at her smirking face wanting to go outside and kick her ass again.

"Shut up I didn't do that," I said rolling my eyes at her. Christian and Mia were already on the floor clutching their stomachs from laughing to hard.

" and then I came home from a long day of work to see 4 grown adults cleaning my kitchen franticly and panicking about what will I do when I come home," Abe said.

"Abe yelled at us which caused us to freak out more," Solaie said to the laughing grounp.

"Yeah and Rose tried to run away, but Li was holding her down telling her that if we have to suffer so does she," Nick said laughing. I glared at them all.

"I didn't try to run I thought I saw something outside," I lied crossing my arms.

"Yeah your freedom," Nick exclaimed making everyone laugh really hard. I stuck my tongue out at him while he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What did Rose burn?" Christian asked finally catching his breath.

"we don't really know," Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah she never told us," Li said turning away from the stove to look at me raising eyebrow. I just shrugged and turned towards Lissa to see that they were waiting to hear to. O gosh if they knew I would never hear the end of it. Dimitri made his way to the table next to the window as he sat down he looked at me smiling as if say ' I am waiting'. Everyone except Li, who was cooking, followed doing the exact same thing. Damn Russian. I glared at Dimitri as his smile widened.

"So is food almost done?" I asked Li hoping to change the subject. No one bought it.

"In a few.. now don't change the subject and tell us," I groaned at Li. She really wants to hear to.

"water," I whispered angrily looking at my shoes. I was hoping no one heard.

"What we couldn't hear you," I looked up glaring daggers at the damn Russian who put his hand to his ear as in emphasis. Dimitri just smiled widely in return. Wow today he is smiling a lot.

"Yeah Rose we couldn't hear you," Li turned around from the stove to look at me. I knew she heard me because she looked like she was trying to hold in her laughter. Everyone looked at me waiting. I was getting pissed off. Ugh. Damn sister and Russian.

"WATER! OK? I BURNED FUCKING WATER… I WANTED TO MAKE MAC AND CHEESE AND I WAS BOILING WATER AND I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW ,BUT IT CAUGHT ON FIRE!" I yelled angrily at everyone. There was a silence as everyone stared at me in disbelief. I crossed my arms and huffed like a little kid.

"How the hell can you burn water," Solaie said bursting out laughing. Everyone soon joined in with her laughing at me. Christian and Nick were laughing so hard that they fell off their chairs. Which caused everyone including me to laugh harder. Solaie and Mia had water coming out of their eyes from laughing so hard. Li bent over clutching her stomach in pain from laughing. While Lissa was wiping her eyes, and Abe boomed his laugh echoing louder than everyone else's. Even Dimitri was laughing really hard while he was shaking his head at me.

" Ok ok ok you guys done," I said angrily getting tired of this.

"Nope," Christian simply stated then started laughing again.

When the laughter died down everyone ate dinner that Li made. Li made the most delicious dinner I ever tasted. It was Spanish rice with beef and some pork thing called chicharones something like that. We had an avocado salad with it and for the dessert we ate flan that she made the day before.

"Oh Li that was so good," I exclaimed now on the couch rubbing my stomach. I am so full. Everyone was now in the living room deciding on what to do. Everyone except Abe who took some guardians to go to a client.

"Thanks Rose," Li said smiling proudly at herself. Haha weirdo.

"What are we gonna do?" Mia ask. She was sitting on the floor with Solaie, Nick, and Christian. I laughed at myself they are like the three little kids. While I was sitting on the love seat with Dimitri with my feet on his lap and Lissa was on the couch sitting next to Li talking.

"How about a movie," Christian asked. Everyone groaned in response.

"No we watched a movie yesterday," I said.

"What about a game?"Nick asked.

"What are you five we don't need to play games," Christian said.

"it was just a suggestion..and anyways that is better than watching one of your stupid movies," Nick countered.

"my movies aren't stupid they are manly and is way better than your carebear shit," Christian scowled. I looked at them interested. This is entertaining.

"You like carebears Nick?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you that was a gift," Nick yelled at Christian who was laughing. I then felt a rumble under my feet I looked up to see Dimitri laughing.

"from who your mom," Solaie breathed she was laughing. I then started laughing at seeing Nick panicking trying to explain.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and playing games. It was so much fun except when I got into a fight with Christian because he said I cheated in twister. Which I don't even know how the hell that is possible. The fight ended when I put Christian in head lock trying to make him say uncle ,but then he burned my ass. Li had to break us up while everyone else was laughing.

"I am so tired," I whispered walking towards my room. Everyone else was already in theirs sleeping. It was a long day, but it was also really fun. I wonder how long our happy faces can last. As I was walking through the dark hallway I can see my room just ahead. I stopped on my tracks to see someone standing outside my door leaning against it as if waiting for me. I immediately changed into my shadow powers and commanded the shadows to cover me as I came closer on the person. The person looked like to be a man. Tall like 6.1 I think with shoulder length hair. The man sense I was near and straightened up walking towards me. How did he know I was here. I panicked and threw a punch at the man's stomach. He groaned in pain and fell on the floor. damn maybe I put to much power on that punch. I let the shadows go as I bent down to see the man is Dimitri. His Russian curses almost made me laugh.

"Damn it Rose what was that," he groaned still clutching his stomach. I helped him up and opened my room door to sit on my bed.

"I am sorry ok I thought you were a rapist or something," He then looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Rose really?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes.. ok I am sorry I am not used to having people standing in front of my room door quietly," I hissed. "Why were you there anyway?"

"I uhmm…I was..wonder..," no way Dimitri The Russian God is struggling to tell me something. I looked straight into his brown eyes. He looked like he was deciding something. "Ugh what the hell" just then Dimitri grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. At first I was shocked then i felt myself deepen the kiss. Our lips moving in sync while Dimitri pressed me on my back on the bed not breaking the kiss.

O god how I missed his lips. I felt Dimitri's body hovering me as he broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. I saw his muscles and abs and I got hungrier for his lips then. Missing his lips I grabbed his face and forced it back to mine. We kissed passionately the whole night. Our cloths flying off of us. We enjoyed each other's company during the whole night without worrying about anyone catching us. We didn't care. We only cared about our love for each other. Making it last as long as we can.

How long can this last? I can't help ,but feel when Jake comes everything will change for the worst. How long will our happiness last? How long do I have left? How long can I keep the ones I love safe?

Either way I still worry for everyone. We need to make as much memories as we can. I have a bad feeling that it is going to end to soon.

* * *

memories are precious

live your life as much as you can

because at one point it can all end easily

just remember your not alone

* * *

**OmG! Dimitri and Rose had sex :D about time :D lol**

**why does Rose keep having this feeling about everything going to end?**

**what does she mean by how long does she have left?**

**Will Nick ever admit that he likes carebears? **

**i love this chapter i thought it was so funny to right. i am not gonna lie it took me a while to think how i was gonna write it. well i hope it came out good ...Review! plz :D**


	18. visions to fake

**Hey guys! Omg more than 100 reviews ahhh this is soo cool I luv it :D thank you guys so much for following and liking my story…but as we know every story must come to an end and in just a few more chapters the end to this story will be here :'( I noo sad lol**

Rpov

_Beep…beep….beep.._

"Damn alarm clock." I groaned trying to slam my hand on the snooze button.

_Beep…beep…beep.._

"Ugh" I groaned again sitting up fast grabbing the alarm clock to throw it against the wall.

_Clash!_

I smiled in contentment at the little pieces falling to the ground. I made my way back under the covers for more shut eye.

"Roza, you have to get up," I heard a familiar Russian god chuckle. I looked up to see him just coming out of my bathroom from a bath. His hair is wet and he only has jeans on. Damn how did I get so lucky? Dimitri and I got back together ever since we slept together 3 weeks ago. Ever since then he moved into my room much to Abe's dislike. Everyone else took our relationship ok so far. Lissa and Mia are happy for us as Christian keeps pissing me off because he tells Dimitri to run while he can. When Li and Nick found out they took Dimitri somewhere much to my objections. When Dimitri came back he had a haunted look in his eyes. I tried to get them to tell me what happened, but they wouldn't which pissed me off. When Solaie found out, more like already knew, she kept telling me to spend as much time with him as I can or I will regret it. Whatever that means but either way I am spending time with him. We have been training together with Li and Nick for the past 3 weeks. Li and I would train with our powers while Dimitri and Nick would train with Solaie. Dimitri would always end up hurt so when I question Nick he would always deny it. Dimitri got fed up with it one day that he broke Nick's nose. Which made everyone laugh say he brought to himself which he did.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled putting my head more in my pillow as I was waving my hand in the air as in to sho him away like a fly. I heard him move closer to the bed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me really hand to him. I yelped in shock as we fell to the floor. I landed on top of a smirking Dimitri. "Asshole," I muttered as I was getting up. When Dimitri got up he saw the broken alarm clock on the floor.

"Another alarm clock Roza?" he said smiling and shaking his head side to side regarding my violent history towards alarm clocks.

"Hey I hate getting up in the mornings," I hissed as I grabbed my cloths and made my way to the bathroom. I can hear Dimitri's chuckle as I stepped into the shower. "Damn Russian" I muttered to myself.

When I made my way out I made sure I looked good in the mirror. I was wearing a denim jean skirt with a red shirt and a leather jacket. Having put on my dark shadow make up I made my way out the bathroom to go get my best black high heels. I was surprised to see Dimitri sleeping on the bed. Aww he looks so cute. I smiled evilly as I tiptoed to him. If I can't sleep neither can he. I smiled at my own plan. I was a good 5 feet away from him. I ran as fast as I could. When I was a foot away from the bed I jumped up to land on Dimitri's body ,but the plan failed because Dimitri moved out of the way. I landed on the mattress face down as I felt Dimitri's body over me pinning me down.

"DAMN IT," I exclaimed. "How did you know," I turned around to face Dimitri who had his hands and legs on either side of me. His wet hair hanging down as he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Roza you did the loudest battles cry I ever heard when you ran to me," Dimtri said chuckling. He then moved so that he was on his elbows. His right hand stroking my cheek.

"Damn it how come you're the only person who hears these battle cries," I hissed looking him in the eyes. Dimitri just shrugged and leaned his head down.

"OOooooh noo," I said franticly as I was trying to pull up Dimitri's head, but he wouldn't bulge. "Dimitri come on I am hungry and you don't want to get in the way between me and my food," I warned.

"I am willing to make that sacrifice," Dimitri said seductively. As he leaned down to give me a kiss he stops short when he sees my smirking face. Dimitri gave me a questioning look.

"Alright comrade kiss me I will show you what will happen," I warned still smiling.

"Roza you won't do anything," Dimitri murmured as he traced kisses on my neck. I shivered under his touch. I felt him smile against my skin. Damn my raging hormones.

"O really because I can call Abe…" and with that Dimitri immediately got off me looking at me with horror.

"Roza that's not fair," Dimitri said in a panic. Two weeks ago Abe decided to take Dimitri out for the father talk. The same one he gave Adrian when we were dating, but according to Dimitri it was 10 times worse. I had to laugh every time I used Abe against Dimitri because you would never think that this big badass guardian would not be scared of anything.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Dimitri he is away for work," I said as I made my way to the kitchen with Dimitri. I heard Dimitri sigh in relief which made me chuckle. I wonder why the dad's always mange to scare the crap out of the daughter's boyfriend.

When we got to the kitchen I was immediately engulfed with the smell of bacon. Dimitri laughed at my face which lit up brighter than Christmas morning per say.

"Damn it Christian it's been more than 2 weeks get over it," then my mood drifted off as I saw the two idiot fight for something stupid I am guessing at the dinner table. Solaie is cooking and laughing at their conversation. Lissa , Li, and Mia were laughing really hard. Dimitri already took a seat down and motioned for me to come. As I sat down everyone said their hello then went back to their fight.

"What are you babies fighting about this time," I sighed. I swear every time I see them they are fighting like little kids.

"This," Christian said holding up a pair of carebears briefs with hearts everywhere that said I love you. I bursted out laughing as did everyone who saw them. Nick shrieked and grabbed his underwear from Christian. I didn't know he could shriek that high.

"Break feast is ready," Solaie sang coming in with four big plates on her hands. One plate had a lot of eggs like enough for a family of 15 the other plates had the same potions of meal, but different food. The second plate had bacon, the third pancakes, and the fourth hash browns. My mouth watering as I stared at the food. After Solaie put down the plates she went back in the kitchen. She came back with a pitcher of orange juice and plastic cups on one hand while on the other hand she had a plate with 5 chocolate donuts on them. I smiled widely at the plate. Ooh I am in food heaven.

"Ok dig in," Solaie exclaimed as she sat down. Then everyone started talking and laughing while grabbing food. We ate until we were full. I hate 2 big plates of food and 2 donuts. I looked around to see everyone full and talking. I see one donut left on the plate. I can fit it. I made my way to grab it when I was stopped by another hand. I glared at the person who the arm belong to Nick. We had a glare down with each other as if daring each other to get the donut.

Then we felt another arm already grab the donut. We looked up to see Christian about to eat it.

"CHRISTIAN DON'T YOU DARE," I shrieked lunging forward to grab him, but he moved out of the way. My body fell onto of the table causing it to break in half. Nick to this opportunity to go get the donut from Christian.

"Oh Shit," I heard Christian yelped as he darted out of the kitchen with Nick in tow. Everyone stared at me in shock as I got up. The crackle of the plates breaking more under my feet as I walked to the out from on top of the broken table.

"DAMN IT THAT IS MY DONUT," I shrieked going the direction that Christian and Nick went.

I looked around the living room nothing. I went to the second story going through each room. Movie room nothing. Game room nothing. Music room nothing. Damn where are they.

"DAMN IT CHRISTIAN," I heard Nick groaned. I whipped my head toward the door at the end of the hallway. The gym which is the biggest room in the house besides the room where the pool is at. I stalked my way to the door slamming it open to see. Nick running with the donut while Christian threw fire balls at him. I slammed the door closed and locked it so they can't escape. Christian and Nick stopped on their tracks staring at me wide eyed. I walked casually to them cracking my knuckles and smirking evilly. As I got closer they back away more and more until they where against the wall and I was only a few feet away from them. They gulped in unison and started shaking.

"her er here's the donut back," Nick said shakily handing the donut to Christian who refused by shaking his head rapidly. Nick tried to give the donut to Christian forcefully, but Christian hit his hand away causing to donut to slip out of his hand. We all stared in slow motion as the donut fell on the floor yelling no. The donut finally got to the ground. I was pissed I was beyond pissed I was fucking mad. I gave them a menacing glare causing both guys to gulp and shake more. The stared at me in horror like if I was a demon.

"Christian Nick," I hissed angrily as I let myself change to the water element. My bare feet hitting against the gym floor as I stalked toward them. They are my prey today.

"y-ye-yes," They said shakily in unison. They looked like they were trying to go in deeper in the wall.

"I wanted that fucking donut u know that right?" I questioned and stopped only 5 feet away from them. They both started shaking rapidly. I smirked as I brought my hands up feeling the power of water go to my hands. They looked at me in horror begging me not to. I smiled widely as I let tons of freezing go on the shrieking girls. When I had enough of their shrieks I let the water stop. I looked at them on floor shaking from the floor. Going to my shadow element I summon the shadows to grab them dragging them behind me as I walked back to the kitchen. I can't believe I got this mad for a donut. I stopped in front of the kitchen door looking down taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. I turned back around to see a very frightened Christian and Nick. When they saw me look at them they flinched.

"Have you guys learned your lesson," I asked sweetly. They nodded their head rapidly. I chuckled. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table laughing at talking.

"hey!...omg Rose what did you do to them?" Lissa said franticly running to Christian. I shrugged and let the shadows let go of both of them. Solaie and Li looked at me wide eyes then looked at the scared boys on the floor. Mia bursted out laughing first followed by everyone else except Lissa, Christian, and Nick. I looked to see a smiling Dimitri looking at me with his face of lust. I looked at him confused then looked down to see that I was still in my shadow element. I then let myself to come back to the clothes I had before. Dimitri stared at me in awe as I made my way to sit next to him.

"Oh Lissa don't worry about them they will be back to normal in 3…2..1," Just then Christian and Nick jumped up yelling at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE,"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR,"

"I SWEAR ROSE I WILL.."

They were cut short when I glared daggers at them. Christian, Nick, and even Lissa cowered back to the table. I looked at everyone else who was amused. Then I saw Solaie zoned out. I looked at her trying to read her features for anything. Nothing… everyone in the table were talking about what to do today while I was studying. I saw Dimitri look at me with worry from the corner of his eye. Then finally Solaie came back from her vision with a look of shock.

"Solaie come on I want to show you something," I said getting up. Solaie nodded as she excused herself and came with me. Everyone looked at me curiously but I just smiled and said I want to show her a new move I learned. With that they said ok and went back to conversing everyone except Dimitri who wasn't buying. I was pleading him with my eyes to stay there. Dimitri nodded his head and with that I turned and led Solaie to the porch. Solaie sat on the white bench against the wall and I followed but not before I closed the door.

"You know why I called you here right?" I inquired. She must have seen what I have been thinking. She nodded in agreement. "What did you see?"

"I saw you being surrounded by Strigoi on the verge of dying, but then something happened and you got the power to get up. You started to scream while a gold light comes out from your body lighting the night sky. You chanted some weird words and your body got brighter and brighter blinding the room I was in. I heard your screams it was so loud. The Strigoi's screams of agony to. Then the screams stopped and the light disappeared and when I looked out the window I saw nothing. You weren't there neither was the Strigoi nor Li's body," I froze when she said Li's body. O god please let nothing happen to her.

"When will this happen," I asked looking at Solaie in the eyes.

"Tomorrow," she said in a faint whisper. "Tomorrow night."

Shit that is not enough time to convince everyone out of the house. Then like a light bulb went off in my head I had an idea.

"Solaie I need you to do something for me" I said serious now. She nodded in agreement. What can I say when I am serious no one can say no to me.

"I need you to fake a vision for me to convince everyone to leave me here alone," Solaie looked taken back at what I said, but as I explained everything to her and what to say she finally agreed. We then got up to go inside for the plan to go, but when I opened the door I see a shocked and slightly pissed of Dimitri .shit. I looked at him shocked.

"you heard everything didn't you?" I breathed still staring at him in shock. I looked to see Solaie already going inside leaving me and Dimitri out here alone.

"Yes," he breathed closing the door behind him. "and you better explain."

_SHIT!_

_

* * *

_

Understand as i cry "let me protect you"

understand as i beg to leave me alone

understand as i fight for you

understand as i die for you

because i love you and i don't want to lose you...

* * *

**Omg what with that vision? ahhh**

**what will Dimitri do now that he heard everything?**

**will he stop the plan?**

**or will he leave Rose to fight for everyone by herself to her death?**

**will the plan work?**

**ahhhhh good chapter lol review plz tell me what you think :D**


	19. left alone in my tears

**Hey guys I am so glad you like my story and thanks for all the amazing reviews …well the time has finally come when Rose has to left alone..**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

I kept staring at Dimitri in utter shock. He knows everything. He wants me to explain. He would never agree.

I was sitting on the bench again, but instead of Solaie next to me it is Dimitri. He was studying my face as I was studying his.

"Roza.." he started. I could feel a zen lesson coming so I stopped him short.

"Ok Comrade if you want me to explain your gonna have to shut it for a while," I breathed thinking on what to tell him. "I need to fight Jake and the Strigoi alone tomorrow night," he was about to protest but I cut him off again, "Now I don't want your bullshit that you will stay because I need you and everyone else to protect Lissa. Remember they come first comrade. I don't care what happens to me as long as she and you all are safe."

"Rose I can't just leave you," he shouted looking into my eyes pleading me to understand. I looked at him almost crying about what I am about to do.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO AND ANYWAYS IT SHOULD BE EASY SINCE YOU LEFT ME SO MUCH," I yelled getting up from the bench. This is the right thing to do I kept telling myself. I want them safe. I saw Dimitri flinch at my words. I saw hurt cross his face, but he put his guardian mask up and stared at me angrily. I immediately regretted my words.

"Rose everything I did for you was for the best," he hissed.

"THE BEST MY ASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES MY HEART BROKE BECAUSE OF YOU" I yelled dreading for might come next if he doesn't understand.

"I THOUGHT WE WENT PAST THIS.. WHHY YOU CHOOSE THIS TIME TO DO THIS…" Dimitri's face softened. "Look I know you are stressed, but we could get through this together."

"No we can't…I don't want you here with me anymore," I clenched my teeth. I can feel my eyes stinging with the tears threatening to escape. I don't want to say it. I don't want to break his heart. Why whenever things go good they take a turn for the worst. I was yelling at myself in my head saying this is the right thing. I need to protect him and everyone.

"What do you mean? Rose what's going on with you?" Dimitri whispered. I hear the worry in his voice. I looked down at my feet. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Damn. My chest started to hurt. I can't look at him.

"I don't love you anymore," I whispered sadly. I quickly composed myself as I looked up to see a Dimitri. His guardian mask down showing how much I hurt him, but what doesn't he know is that I hurting myself in the process. I feel like death would be better than this.

"Why are you doing this?" I can hear the pain in his voice. My chest started to hurt more. Suddenly I wanted my death to come. "I thought everything was going great?"

"It was, but…" I felt my chest tightened more. The tears threatening to come out, but I forced them not to. Keeping my voice and face expressionless I whispered the four little words that I despise so much. "Love Fades , Mine Has,"

Those four words changed everything. I suddenly felt like going on the floor and crying my eyes out as I saw Dimitri furiously slammed the door closed as he went inside. I wonder if he felt this horrible when he told me these words. Then I reminded myself this is to protect him. I would rather have us heartbroken and he pissed at me than him dead. I made my way inside to see Li, Nick Lissa, and Mia glaring at me.

"Hey guys," I smiled weakly laughing nervously at them. Li glared daggers at me. "Where is Christian?" I asked noticing the missing boy.

"He went after Dimitri to stop him," Li hissed. I can feel worry coming from Lissa through the bond. Worry and a little of anger.

"oh," I said

"OH THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Li yelled getting up. Glaring at me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" I screamed back feeling the darkness that I am taking from Lissa in me.

"HOW ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," I hissed.

"Dimitri came inside pissed off and when we asked him what happened he told us to ask you," Mia hissed. "He said something along the lines love fades, mine has…and that you are a lying bitch." It is now or never. I sighed. I have to do this. To protect them.

"Well I am," I whispered and did the hardest thing I had to do. I summoned the shadows out enveloping them all in darkness.

"ROSE WHAT'S GOING ON"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"ROSE DON'T DO THIS TO US," I heard Solaie yell. She knew was I was going to do. Then I let the shadows tap into their minds to plant and take out whatever I say.

"You will remember nothing today all you remember is that you are very pissed at me. You hate me and can't stand to be near me and decide you will all look for Dimitri and go to the court together." I said and with that the shadows disappeared the room was bright again. I fell on the floor breathing hard because of the power I just used. I looked up to see everyone blinking a couple times. Then at once everyone's face turned into a scowl at me. I sighed and looked back down. I felt hate go through me I looked up to see Lissa starting daggers at me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE WE CAN'T BE HERE WITH YOU ANYMORE," Li yelled.

"WE HATE YOU," I heard Lissa say. Even though it is for the best it still hurt. I kept telling myself that this is fake that they don't mean it to keep from crying.

Everyone stalked upstairs after they told me how much they hated me. They went to pack their bags to go to the court with Dimitri. My chest hurted more than I can ever imagine. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see a smiling Solaie.

"You know that you're an ass right?" she chuckled. I looked at her confused. Did the memory shadow compulsion work?

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"That shit doesn't work on me because I already knew," I looked at her confused. "your shadow memory compulsion doesn't work unless the person fully knows and understands why you're doing it and what are you doing,"

"oh!" I exclaimed and with that Solaie helped me up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Solaie whispered. I could hear the worry in her voice. "it's going to tear you inside and you know that," I let my tears fall as Solaie hugged me comfortingly.

"I know but it is for the best," I sobbed. In the inside I cursed myself for crying, but all the pain needed to get out.

"Rose I know you want to protect us as much as you can, but promise me you won't die. Please," I felt a tear fall on my head and I knew it was Solaie's.

"I promise..Keep them safe Solaie," Solaie nodded in agreement.

Then Li busted through the kitchen with everyone in tow with their luggage heading out the door. Everyone looked pissed off. They stormed out the door except for Li who was holding the door open for Solaie.

"SOLAIE LETS GO! LEAVE THAT BITCH ALONE!" she yelled glaring daggers at me. I flinched at what she said.

Solaie hugged me hard.

"Please be safe Rose please,"

"I will," I said returning the hug and with that they left. I walked to the window to see the black Suv speed off with my pissed off family to safety.

"You did the right thing Rose," I told myself. My chest hurts so much. I let all my tears fall. "THEN WHY DO I FEEL SO FUCKING HORRIBLE." I yelled sobbing myself to sleep. I was whispering to myself I am protecting them, and it's for the best. Then I realized what my real weakness is. Not only Dimitri, not only Lissa, but all of them. They are my weakness and with that I feel asleep in my tears. Knowing tomorrow I will have to all my strength to fight for their safety. Even if I die.

i was left alone in my tears...

* * *

_ Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

_ Everything is gonna be all right be strong believe..._

_

* * *

_**Im not gonna lie i thought i did horrible in the chapter, but maybe you guys think differently please review and tell what you think...:D**

**o and i dont own vampire academy or the lyrics to the song believe by yellowcard ...which inspired me to write this chapter...**

**Review please tell me what you think ...\**

**love you :D**


	20. tears of sorrow and final goodbyes

**Hey guys! :D thanks for all the amazing Review! :D you guys made my day so much better…:D well here is the next chapter..be warned there will be flashbacks in this chapter haha**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

It was around 5 o'clock and I was ready for this son of a bitch that ruined my life. The sun was setting, but it wasn't completely dark.

I walked around the first story of the house through the shadows preparing myself. I think of all the memories I had here. As I walked more I felt the wall with my hand. When I got to the edge of the living room I turned around to look at the whole room. I let out a sigh and smiled a little when I remembered that day when Christian accused me of cheating in twister.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Yay! I won," I yelled jumping up and down. "Take that bitches," I pointed my finger to Nick, Solaie, and Christian on the floor in defeat. I was the last one standing in twister. I did a little dance of my winning earning laughs from everyone except the losers. _

_ "That is bullshit," Christian exclaimed getting up._

_ "Nope I won," I stopped dancing to stick my tongue at him. _

_ "No you cheated!" He yelled. _

_ "Yeah!" I heard Nick and Solaie yell getting up. I shot them a glare which made them mumble and sit like good little kids next to Mia. _

_ "HOW THE HELL CAN I CHEAT IN TWISTER," I yelled glaring at Christian. _

_ "I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU ALWAYS FIND AWAY. NO ONE IN THE FACE IN THE EARTH COULD HAVE BENT LIKE THAT," Christian was talking about when I had my leg under him to go to green while my left one was over him to go to red and I had my back arched to put my arms under Solaie to get to the other colors. While everyone else struggled I did it with ease. _

_ "MAYBE YOU COULD BE FLEXIBLE TO IF YOU WERE AS GOOD IN BED LIKE I AM, YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF LISSA HASN'T COMPLAINED. YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS BY TELLING YOU SHE IS TIRED OF DOING ALL THE WORK. I MEAN MAN UP MAN! YOUR SUPPOSE TO DO THE WORK NOT HER," I smirked at Christian's expression with his mouth open getting more and more mad. I looked to see Lissa blushing madly while everyone else was dying of laughter. I turned back to Christian to see him more pissed than ever he was so red if that was possible. "WHAT'S WRONG FIRECROTCH? RAN OUT OF INSULTS." Christian smirked suddenly at me. What is he thinking?_

_ "yess I have I am so sorry under lady," he said his smirk getting wider. I stared at him in shock. Noo! I turned to see Lissa glare at him and everyone looking at us interested._

_ "Lissa you told him," I whined. _

_ "I AM SOO SORRY ROSE I DIDN'T MEAN TO I DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD TELL YOU," Lissa yelled franticly at me then shooting daggers to a laughing Christian. _

_ "What happened?" Mia asked smiling widly. _

_ "I wanna know," I heard the Russian accent and saw a smirking Dimitri and everyone else nodding in agreement. I glared dangerously at Christian. He saw me glare and smiled wider. Why does he choose now to be fearless? _

_ "Well…." Christian prompted. My glare getting worse. _

_ "Don't you dare," I hissed dangerously._

_ "Rose and Lissa where at a college party having fun and all. This was during the time they ran away," Christian continued to explain to everyone. _

_ "Christian," I said warning dangerously, but he didn't listen. _

_ "Rose got really drunk. I mean really drunk and she stripped to her underwear and worn her pants like a cape," _

_ "Christian don't you dare."_

_ "She beat up any drunk guy that tried to touch her and would yell," Then Christian raised his voice in a heroic scream. O god please no. "UNDER LADY STRIKES AGAIN,"_

_ Everyone looked at me in shock and then bursted out laughing. I glared at the smirking Christian. _

_ "YOU'RE SO DEAD," I yelled launching myself at Christian who shrieked and tried to move out of the way. But he was too late. I pinned him down on his stomach grabbing his head and I pulled it up in a head lock. It looked really painful. He yelled and yelled at me. _

_ "SAY UNCLE YOU DUMB SHIT," I yelled at him. He wouldn't and this went on for a few more minutes until I felt his right hand on my ass. I was gonna call him a perv then my butt felt really hot I mean really hot. I shrieked and jumped up rubbing my hot butt. Everyone laughed even harder. Christian got up and started laughing. He didn't notice me launching myself at him. We wrestled on the group. More like I am kicking his ass while he shrieked like a girl. Li finally got fed up about Christian shrieking and pulled us apart. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

I laughed at myself remembering that. It was so funny. The way Christian shrieked was priceless. He sounded like a scared little girl.

I made my way in the kitchen still lurking in the shadows in my shadow element. I sighed. Still wondering if I even did the right thing.

"Of course I did," I said to myself. "You are protecting them. And when this son of a bitch, Jake, comes. I am going to kick his ass so hard he is going to wish he was dead again." I clenched my fist as I said that. I will protect them no matter what.

I looked around and noticed it was already night time. He should be almost here. I walked to the front of the living room staring at the do deciding whether or not to go outside. Then I heard an explosion. I made the inside of the house cover in darkness as I made my way to the door. If I open the door they won't be able to see me only darkness.

I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Thousands and thousands of red eyes staring at me through the dark. I didn't notice I was already outside. It felt like my feet were moving without my permission. I looked around to see all the Strigoi surrounding the whole house. I never thought that I would actually believe I would die. I felt the darkness take over me I was pissed now. There is no way in hell I am ready to admit that.

I felt the shadows wrap around me as the darkness came. What the hell was that explosion? I asked myself looking around. I didn't see anything except all the red eyes around me.

"JAKE GET YOUR STRIGOI ASS OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" I yelled. Then I heard a menacing laugh. Ugh it sounded so disgusting. I see the Strigoi move aside as he came.

He came closer and closer until he was only a few feet away from me. I could see better now. Jake was tall, muscular, his red eyes showing he was a Strigoi along with his pale skin, and he had blonde hair. I would bet he was pretty hot when he was a dhampir, but not hotter than my Dimitri. Damn. I yelled at myself for thinking about him at a time like this.

"Hello Rose," He said. His dark voice sounding so cold as I looked at his smirking face I had to resist the urge to beat the shit out of him right here right now. For all the grief and pain he caused. Me.

"I am here alone like you asked," I hissed.

"I see that," He chuckled. "But I don't believe you," he looked at me serious as he studied me. His eyes roaming over my body. Ugh. I was filled with so much disgust to him. "You are quite attractive." He licked his lips.

"I know, but there is no way in hell I would let your little nasty hands touch me," I hissed.

"oh I wouldn't be so sure of that," and in an instant he was next to me. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he pulled my hair back to reveal it. I could hear all the Strigoi murmur in excitement. Ugh nasty things. "You smell so good"

"You have 5 seconds to get the hell away from me before I kill you slowly and painfully," I hissed turning to glaring at him. Jack backed away and leaned his head back to laugh.

"Oh you are feisty. I would enjoy awakening you," He sneered. I glared at him. I will not let him.

"I would rather die than let you do that, asshole,"

"I could always force you," he shrugged at me. Then he put up his hand. All the Strigoi got excited and started to run towards me. I got in my fighting stance getting ready. For my death…

"Christian Now," I heard Li's voice yell. Li? What the hell? Then a wall of fire came up in front of me. What's going on? I turned around to see the wall of fire going completely around the house. What the hell!

I looked towards the house to see Li and everyone else besides Christian running towards me. What the hell are they doing here? They stopped in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Shut the fuck up Rose, Solaie told us everything after she had a vision of you dying alone." Li yelled at me. I turned to see Solaie to see that she looked horrible her and Lissa. They looked like they were crying. Even Li looked like that to. "Why do you always have to try to be the hero?" Li said with tears going down her eyes.

"I don't want anything happen to you!" I heard a Russian accent say. I looked up to see Dimitri standing in front of me. He had his guardian mask up ,but I can tell through his eyes the grief I caused him. I was lost of words as I stared at them.

They came back for me.

"Rose!" I looked up to see a sobbing Lissa. "Don't ever do that again" she sobbed. I felt my tears come down.

"WE STICK TOGETHER! ALWAYS TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT!" Li yelled sobbing. Nick came and hugged her. I felt my chest hurt more.

"Rose we don't want to lose you," Nick said softly. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

My tears came down harder and harder until I was sobbing loudly. I felt arms snake around my waist pulling me to a familiar chest. I knew it was Dimitri.

"I'm sorry I wanted to protect you! I don't want anything to happen to you guys," I said sobbing. I can feel Dimitri running his hand through my hair comforting me.

"enough to get yourself killed?" I heard Lissa whispered. I pulled away from Dimitri to look at her.

"Yes," I admitted sadly still feeling the tears coming down.

"We won't let that happen!" Li said with determination. "No one is dying here!"

We all looked at her shocked. Listening.

"No one is dying here. No one at all, understand!" We all nodded in agreement to her words. "Now we all gonna pull it together and kick all these Strigoi's asses."

I smiled with that. I felt more power in me. I was ready. I know I want them to leave for safety, but there is no way in hell they will leave now.

"Right! Now everyone lets go inside fast before Christian wears himself out," I said with authority. Everyone ran inside. I went to go, but I felt hands around me holding me back. I turned around to see Dimitri looking at me with grief in his eyes.

"Never. I mean never Roza. Never break my heart or try to leave me again. Understand," He said. I can hear the sadness in his voice. I cupped his face. Dimitri closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I stretched my neck and kissed him with all the love I had for him. I put so much love and passion into that kiss. He was shocked at first then he kissed me back with the same amount of love and passion I had for him.

After a few minutes we pulled away breathing hard.

"Come on!" I said tugging his arm leading towards inside to get ready to kick all these son of a bitches ass.

As we went inside I made myself a mental note to Christian for keeping up the fire wall up so long.

"Are you ready?" I heard Li ask me. I nodded my head.

"But I can't fight them worrying about all of you. So I want Lissa, Christian, and Mia in the third story with Dimitri, Nick, and Solaie to protect them," I said. Then the room erupted with the roar of their objections. Through the yelling I looked at Lissa and Mia and saw that they understood.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW," I growled. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "NOW YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY. YOU UNDERSTAND," I yelled.

"But..," Nick was about to say but was cut off.

"No but's they come first ok," I hissed pointing at Lissa and Mia. "You will protect them no matter what, Alright?" Nick and Solaie nodded in agreement as Dimitri still stared at me in disbelief. "Now go! I will yell at Christian to take down the fire wall once I and Li are ready." With that they all went upstairs. Except Dimitri and Lissa who ran up to me hugging me. I felt her tears coming down to my cheek.

"Please be safe Rose. Please." She begged. I hugged her back. Knowing I can't make any promises on that.

"I will," I whispered. When she was down she ran up stair sobbing. I knew this will hurt her, but I knew if anything ever happened to me Christian would be there for her no matter what.

"I don't want to leave you here," I turned my attention to Dimitri. Who looked at me with such sadness.

"You have to, they come first," I whispered. Dimitri came closer cupping my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away my tear.

"I don't care about that anymore. I care about you more." He stated so simply. If only it was that simple.

"You do and you will. Dimitri Belikova you will protect them no matter what. Ok? I want you to promise me that you will protect them no matter what happens to me," I sobbed looking Dimitri right in the eye. He looked at me.

"Roza, I.."

"Promise," I said with authority in my voice. I looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to promise me.

"I promise," he sighed. "Just please don't let anything happen to you. I don't want to lose you,"

"ROSE I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE," I heard Christian yell. I looked at Dimitri franticly and kissed him again with the same passion as when we kissed outside only this time to me it felt like more. Dimitri kissed me back. "ROSE!" Christian yelled louder. I pulled away and watched Dimitri run upstairs.

"Please be safe," I whispered. Then I turned around to put my attention Li. She looked sad to. "You ready?"

Li lit up fire balls and shadow balls all around her.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

I let the shadows wrap my whole body. I took all of Lissa's darkness. I felt it make my shadows grow stronger. Then I felt something that Lissa sent me. Hope. Hope that we will win this. I felt myself growing stronger and stronger as I felt everyone's hope and belief in me. They are powering me. By just believing in me. I opened my eyes to see that my vision as sharpened more. I could see clearly in the dark now. I extend my hands out and felt two long blades on my hands. The swords on my hands where wrapped in darkness. I felt the shadows going around me. I then looked at Li with determination.

"Ready as I will ever be," I said.

And with that we looked out the door to see the wall of fire drop and the Strigoi advancing towards us. Li and I gave one last hug goodbye as we ran outside to face them out there.

* * *

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you ar_e

* * *

**OMg this was so sad to write! i am not gonna lie i laughed and cried with Rose in this Chapter i felt like i was her!**

**the song that inspired me for the end of this chapter is leave out all the rest by linkin park**

**please tell me wat you think! **

**review plz**


	21. She's gone

**Hey guys! :D thanks for the reviews again ur awesome.. well last chapter was sad..this chapter is the big fight :D finally :D hahaha if it comes out bad im srry**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

"Li promise me something," I breathed. Dodging the Strigoi to my right who threw himself to pin me down in turn I crossed my swords on his neck. I grunted as I decapitated him. Just then another Strigoi launched them self at me. I dodged and kicked and when they get close enough I drive my swords through their hearts instead of slashing them. "Li!" I yelled louder.

"WHAT!" I heard Li yelled. I couldn't look because I was too busy fighting. There are so many Strigoi here. Way too many. I am starting to think we won't make it.

"I need…..," I started but was cut off when 2 Strigoi came running towards me in full speed. I changed my swords to the shadow pistols and ran straight towards them. We were running at full force towards each other and at the last minute I jumped over them flipping in the air so my head was tilted back to see the back of their heads. I pulled the triggers as I saw the silver bullets speed out of the gun towards the back of their heads. The two Strigoi fell on the ground dead. Ha. That was actually really cool. I used my wings to flip up right in the air before landing on my feet. I pointed my pistols and shot the Strigoi from afar. "I need you to promise to take care of everyone if anything happens to me,"

I heard Li grunt and I made a quick glance to see her shoving her swords through two Strigoi's at the same time then lighting the swords on fire. The Strigoi shrieked in pain. Li was so busy watching them burn that she didn't notice one Strigoi girl going behind her. No.

The Strigoi girl went up in the air to tackle Li down. I lifted my pistol just in time I pulled the trigger and watched the girl fall on the ground behind Li dead. Li looked shocked then turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks," I nodded then turned back to the hundreds of Strigoi in front of us.

"I need you to promised Li," I turned to look at her. Li looked shocked at what I said. I knew she heard me. Then Li composed her face to a serious face and nodded. I take that as a yes. "Now let's make this battle go by faster. I want to kick Jake's ass myself,"

I changed into my fire element, but instead of holding twin fire swords I was only holding on big fire sword that had fire going around it. I turned to Li and threw the sword at her. Li caught the sword and looked at me confused. I waited for it to happen. Then Li's whole body was enveloped in flames all around her and what looked like to be flames coming out of her body. The flames burned off her clothes and replaced them. I stared in shock. When the flames died down Li's hair was no longer black with blue highlights. Now it is bright red completely her eyes looked like there were orange flames dancing in them. She had on a short corset dress designed with flames all around. The dress goes down to the middle of her thigh and she had on bright red thigh high boots with flames designed on them. I looked at her arms to see that her nails are painted red and she had fire circling her arms. The sword on Li's hand turned a lot longer I mean like bigger than her body long, but she was able to carry it like if it only weighed one pound. I smiled triumphantly I knew that there was something special in her. She just needed help.

"Rose?" Li whispered confused looking at her hands and herself.

"I was right," I said smiling. Li looked at me confused. "You are the ruler of fire."

"Wha..how?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you rule fire and control it. It is your strongest power. You are still the shadow princess, but you are the main ruler of fire," I shrugged. "Now let's get back to work because are caught off guard now." We then turned to the Strigoi in front of us. They stared bewildered at Li.

Li and I looked at each other with grins spreading across our face. We knew what to do now. Then Li and I busted into a run towards the Strigoi, we ran so face that flames were left on the grass behind us. As I was running I made two long and big fire swords appear on my hands. I wrapped lots of fire around the swords. I saw Li do the same. Good we were thinking of the same plan. When we were only a few yards away Li and I jumped in the air. Focusing all of our fire power to go to the swords we yelled as the fire came out of the swords and landed on all the Strigoi we saw. Fire was crackling in front of my eyes. I see the Strigoi screaming in agony trying to escape but they can't. Li and I landed on the ground at the same time. we looked at each other panting then looked at the smoke and debris that was left from the dead Strigoi.

"We did it we won," Li exclaimed. She was relieved while I on the other hand was still studying the area. It seem too easy to me. "We won…."

Then we heard loud roars all around us. Oh shits there were more of them. Now they were surrounding us hungry to finish us.

"LI GO INSIDE NOW," I yelled scared for her safety.

"NO!"

"LI GO INSIDE YOU NEED TO PROTECT THE OTHERS,"

"NO WE STICK TOGETHER THROUGH THIS. I AM NOT LEAVING."

"Li.." I was stopped when the Strigoi launched themselves all at once on me. I forced on the ground with what seemed like hundreds of Strigoi on me. I tried to push their faces off my neck. Then I felt a pain in my stomach. I cried out. My stomach felt like it was burning. Then I felt a light go around me. I changed to my earth element.

"AHHHH YOU ASSHOLES GET OFF OF ME," I yelled. Wrapping my wings mad of light around me then bursting them out causing all the Strigoi on me to burn to crisp and the Strigoi that were near me to.

I stood up in all my glory. My earth element had me in a Dark green and black shoulder length medieval dress that comes up to my knees. My angel wings are made of light. My eyes turning into a Jade green with lots of weird green markings on my face, I am like the badass version of Mother Nature.

I looked ahead of me to see more Strigoi advancing towards me. I walked to them to every step I took made the grass greener and flowers grow. I extend my arms out focusing light to form on them. Closing my eyes as I still walked towards the Strigoi. Feeling the vibrations of them coming under my feet. I am connected to the earth. When I was near enough I opened my eyes fast and put both of my hands in front of me making the light hit all of the Strigoi that were charging towards me. Strigoi scream in agony and burn to crisp. When I was down I bent down a clutched my stomach in pain. When I removed my hand from my stomach I saw a long tear on my dress where my stomach is. I see a long gash extending across my stomach. The blood dried. I guess when I changed to the earth element it dried the blood. Man this hurts like a bitch. I am going to…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud shrieked in pain. Oh god please no. that yelled I know who it is. Please let it not be her. I turned and ran towards the group of Strigoi where the shriek came from.

I used my light wings to go in the air landing in the middle of all the Strigoi. When I landed I saw the most horrible sight ever.

Jake with Li's head between his hands, but it looked like he just twisted it. It looked cracked into a disgusting position her eyes blank. Li. She's dead. I felt the tears well in my eyes and my darkness rising as I saw Jake throw her body to the side like if it was a useless doll.

I was so busy staring at the Li's corpse that I didn't notice Jake going up to me. He was only a few feet away from me. Li. My sister. She can't just end like this.

I was so lost in my sorrows that I didn't notice Jake motion one of the Strigoi to punch me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and bent over. I felt the tears coming down my eyes from all the pain I am going through now. Then when I bent my head down the Strigoi punch me in the side of the face really hard. I felt my skin rip and saw the blood from the side of my vision.

I cried in pain. Then I heard Jake laughing menacingly. I will make that son of a bitch pay. I saw Jake motion the Strigoi to go back. I looked to see the Strigoi were surrounding me waiting for Jake's orders for something.

I promise Li. Your life won't go to waste.

I looked at Li's body one more time letting my tears fall more.

She is really gone. For real. I will never get to see her smile again. I will never get to hear her smartass comments to me. I continued to stare at Li's corpse while hearing the mechanical laughs of Jake.

She's gone….

* * *

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation _

_when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown _

_with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now _

_you were there and possibly alone._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation _

_you build up all the failiures all you've known _

_remember all the sadness and frustration _

_and let it go, let it go._

* * *

**OMG! :( Li died.. i was crying so bad imagining all this in my head. **

**what will Rose do?**

**Will she let Jake awaken her?**

**Or will she die trying to stop him?**

**the song that inspired me in this chapter is Iridescent by Linkin Park**

**Review plz tell me what you think..**

**was the fight scenes bad?**

**was it to sad?**

**Review :D **


	22. The end as we know it

**Hey guys :D okay I know your wondering what the hell is goin on but u will see in this chapter everything..regrettably this is the last chapter of this story ,but there will be a sequel which will be co written by my best friend PunkRose95 and a special thanks to her because she wrote the awesome poem called broken Rose for this chapter …. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Rpov

I keep hearing Jake's menacing laugh over and over again as I stared in shock at Li's corpse. It's not supposed to end like this. I can hear the faint cries from Solaie and Lissa. Who are probably at a window looking at the scene that just unfolded before my eyes.

_When darkness overpowered me at a time_

_When I was weak_

_With my trembling lips_

_I cried in a corner of my room_

_Until I had no more tears left_

"Noooo!" I turned my head toward the scream to see Nick running out of the house towards Li's body. I felt myself panic. Someone stop him. I saw the Strigoi surrounding me turn towards him as if waiting for him to come closer for them to kill him. No please no. I can't handle another death.

"Someone stop him," I whispered. I was praying that someone will hear me. I then saw Dimitri run out of the house in Strigoi speed and tackled Nick down to the ground. I heard Nick's yells and cries to be let go. I then grew to weak and fell on my knees and cried. I thanked whoever is out there that Dimitri got Nick. I cried for Li. Li should have just listened to me she should have gone inside when I told her to. I felt myself weaken more due to the tears and the sorrow taking over in my heart. I felt myself give up. I let my hands fall in front of me so now i am on all fours sobbing to the ground. I felt my power and energy get more and more weak. I can't give up.

_The more I struggle_

_The more this more this wound deepens_

_The broken promise hurts me inside_

_And I feel like screaming_

_Nobody can save me…_

"hahahaha, see Rose you can't win," Jake laughed. Ugh if I wasn't so weak I would beat the shit out of him. The Strigoi closed in on me more. I can hear their laughs echoing in my head. I looked up to see Dimitri dragging a weeping Nick into the house. When they got to the door Dimitri turned back to look at me. Our eyes locked. I can tell how much he wanted to come and help me, but he knew better. They need to be protected more than me. I smiled weakly at him and nodded. I saw sorrow cross his face as he closed the door.

_God, I only have one request_

_Stop tearing my love from me!_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken Rose…_

"Rose I gave you a chance to come alone peacefully, but you didn't listen. Now everyone is going to die because of you," Jake hissed. The Strigoi closing in more on me. I need to get up. I need to protect my family, but I am so weak. I tried to get up , but ended up falling again. My cut across my stomach and gash next to my right up eye bleeding more. I winced in pain. "Rose you can't win. Just give up," Jake roared. His laugh echoing through the night sky.

_Sorrow tumbling down my soul_

_All alone with nowhere to go in my life_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken Rose_

_Oh baby, help me from this Frozen pain.._

I can't give up I need to protect my family. Their pictures passed through my mind. Nick's constant flirting, Christian's constant smartass comments, Solaie's laughs, Lissa's smiles, Abe's yells for every little thing, Li's strong will and constant sarcasm, and Dimitri's smile and laughs. More memories came to my head.

When we laughed….

When we cried…..

When we yelled…

When we fight….

It was all fueling me. I felt myself get up more. I staggered back and forth until I got balanced. I heard Jake's laughter die as he stared at me in shock.

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing for me, just for me_

_I need your love_

_I'm a broken Rose.._

"What's wrong? Ran out of laughs? Asshole!" I said my voice still weak. I looked at Jake who was still in shock. I smiled weakly at him. The Strigoi around me were still waiting for orders to kill me. I felt my power rising again. "NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE PREPARE TO DIE," I roared throwing my head back and arms out. My power is rising more and more. I let it out throughout my whole body. A golden light came out from my body, lighting the night sky. My screams getting louder as I increased the power. Then the screams died down as words escaped my mouth in a serious tone.

"Power of the night. Power of the Earth. Power of the Shadows. Power of Fire. Power of water. Power of the wind. Protect the one's I love and kill the one's I hate." I said. My hair whipping everywhere in the wind. My hands at my sides now and my head staring directly at Jake who was staring at me in shock. My body still lighting in gold. The air around me going crazy. "Send all these shadows who escaped my land back to where they belong. Never returning to hurt anyone else,"

Just then I felt a burst of energy coming out of me. My whole body lit up into a blinding light. Lighting the whole entire sky. I can hear the screams of agony of the Strigoi's.

_The more I struggle _

_The more this wound deepens_

_The broken promise huts me inside_

_And I feel like screaming…._

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME, BITCH," I heard Jake yell. The screams of agony almost drowning his voice.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH PAIN IN THIS WORLD! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FUCKING DIE." I screamed louder and louder. I kicked the power up to its max. My screams echoing everywhere.

"I WILL PROTECT THE ONE'S I LOVE!" I roared sending the last of my power that I had left out…

Then my world became black….

_Nobody can save me_

_People try to save me_

_They fail when they try_

_Since this is a battle_

_I must face alone_

_I'm a broken Rose….._

Lpov

The light coming out from Rose lit up the whole house. Christian pulled me away from the window and pinned me to the wall to protect me.

We heard the Strigoi scream in agony.

"YOUR THINK YOU CAN KILL ME, BITCH," I heard Jake roar, but barely because of all the screams. I couldn't open my eyes it was too bright.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH PAIN IN THIS WORLD! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FUCKING DIE" I heard Rose's voice.

"I WILL PROTECT THE ONE'S I LOVE!" I heard her voice growing louder and louder. Her screams getting louder. The light became brighter and brighter. It was blinding even with my eyes closed. My eyes starting to hurt from the brightness.

"ROSE!," I yelled feeling my tears fall down my cheek. I know something happened to her. I can't feel her anymore on the bond. It's like she is not there anymore.

Then the screams stopped and the light disappeared. I opened my eyes to see the room dark again by the night sky. The only little light came from the full moon that is up today.

"Everyone ok!" I heard Christian ask trying to look through the room. We heard the mumbles of yes by everyone.

I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged my feet to the window still scared of what I might see. I need to see if she is alright. I heard the shuffle of feet behind me from everyone moving to the window.

I was the first to the window looking in shock. I felt my tears come down my eyes. I heard everyone gasp in horror when they saw out the window.

"Wha..what happened," Nick breathed trembling his lip as his tears came down.

"I never thought this would happen," Solaie whispered crying into Nick.

Looking outside through the window we saw nothing. No bodies. No one. Everyone is gone. Rose. Li. Gone.

We watched out the backyard hoping this is a joke and Rose will appear laughing about our faces. But that didn't happen. Rose and Li were gone. While we watched out the window we cried in silence.

* * *

**That was so sad... :( **

**what happened to Rose?**

**What happened to Li?**

**Will they come back?**

**stay tuned for the squeal "Living through the shadows" **

**review plz tell me what you think :D **

**Thanks again to PunkRose95 for the poem**


End file.
